


In Bloom

by papipachie



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive Sexual Tension, Dice leave your cheek alone, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Sex, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potions Accident, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Tail Sex, Tickle Fights, author flies by the seat of their pants, author's headcanons, because MAGIC, devil and dice are mean to each other, devil tries to be good but sorta fails, gal pals, maybe?? im not good at those, the devil and the author are both horny little fuckers, they're both so awkward someone please come help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papipachie/pseuds/papipachie
Summary: Following the defeat of King Dice and the Devil, the cup brothers decide to punish the evil duo further, at the town’s suggestion. Their power and knowledge has grown greatly throughout their journey to break the Devil’s chokehold on the Isles, and has only increased upon their victory. The brothers have a plan to punish the pair, but it doesn’t turn out as expected...for better or for worse?





	1. Skidaddle Skigina Your Dick Is Now A Vagina

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned that this is a cliche-filled hot mess of a story that I came up with in the middle of the night. It took root in my head and refused to leave, so I decided to give this fic a go. It's been kicking around in my head for a while and I've already written a second chapter...why stop now?  
> I don't think I'm particularly talented at marathons -I'm more of a sprinter if you know what I'm saying. So turn back now if you're not ready for some serious cringe.

     King Dice and the Devil waited in the latter’s office, the casino looking decidedly more decrepit than before. The cup brothers sure were good at destroying things. The Devil annoyedly tried to make something bigger than a baby spark of fire. After his downfall both he and King Dice lost most of their magical abilities. Dice was barely able to form a parry-able card without it disintegrating. They hated feeling so weak.

     The air between the characters was thick. King Dice gloomily picked at the stained, ragged fabric of his suit jacket. He angrily shucked it off, drawing the attention of the other in the room. He yanked his bowtie loose and undid the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his alabaster skin, dotted with pale lilac freckles, leaning back in his chair. Dice was used to the close-fitting fabric but now it just felt silly. Boy did he look a wreck...

     The Devil’s ear twitched. “Look, ‘m sorry, okay?” he said gruffly.

     Dice crossed his arms and did not look at his boss.

     The Devil was going to go insane from boredom. Whatever the brothers were going to do with them, they were sure taking their sweet time preparing. “Just- _hey,_ stop being so childish and fuckin’ talk to me, okay?! I _just_ said I was sorry!” the Devil leaned forward across his desk, slamming his hands on the scratched wood in an act that would make anyone flinch, but King Dice didn’t even bat an eye.

     Instead he raised a brow, cupping his cracked head. “Really? _I’m_ being childish? You’re the one who started cryin’ when you fought those mugs!” he shot back. “I stood by your damned side even as I warned you of their power and this is how you repay me? Callin’ me a _‘good for nothin’ lackey’_?”

     Satan sighed, trying to remain patient, though it sounded more like an angry huff. “I didn’t mean it. Really.” his voice softened. “I...I was just, uh...frustrated, ya know? They were gettin’ too close for comfort. You’re...y’know, strong, and when you fell to ‘em, I was genuinely gettin’ worried. And I got mad.” his lips twisted into a bitter grin. “I’m a good for nothin’ guy too.”

     “That makes two of us.” Dice said dryly, but it was half-hearted. The beast was for real. His deep crimson pupils looked almost earnestly into the manager’s dark ones, and the latter broke the gaze quickly, feeling a bit ashamed of his behavior.

     But the fiery anger of his boss’s betrayal flared up and he kept his gaze on the floor.

     …

     “Cups, we don’t know what this’ll do to them. I don’t want to kill King Dice and the Devil!” Mugman cried as his brother dumped more powdered wormroot in the bubbling mixture. Cuphead cut up some rose thorns and swept the pieces into the brew.

     “This isn’t gonna _kill_ ‘em, bro. I’ll add some of Elder Kettle’s healing potion to make sure.” Cuphead poured a bit of the sweet-smelling, gleaming emerald liquid in the pot. They were both well-acquainted with this potion, particularly Cuphead. “‘Sides, isn’t not knowing what it’s gonna do to them part of the fun?”

     Mugman frowned, wringing his gloved hands together anxiously.

     “Mugsy, do you really believe they deserve to be let off that easy?” he said in a gentler tone. “They ripped the souls outta nearly everyone in the Isles. What if they tricked Elder Kettle into selling _his_ soul? They need to be taught a lesson to make sure they don’t hurt anyone ever again.”

     Cuphead grabbed two flasks and poured the bubblegum pink potion into the glasses. “Could ya grab a couple of corks?”

     “Okay.” Mugman said, somewhat on his brother’s side. He pushed it into the bottles and meticulously wiped off the dribbles on the sides. Cuphead scoffed at his brother’s neatness, but placed a hand on his shoulder.

     “C’mon. We have a delivery to make.”

     …

     “The entire town is outside, Boss.” Dice hissed, peering out the heavy red curtains.

     The Devil pressed up against him to look out the window. “Shit. What do they got boilin’ in those milk-brains?”

     “I think they’ve got something a little stronger than milk in there. Especially judgin’ by Cuphead’s cocky strut. Suppose we should meet ‘em out in the lobby like gentlemen?”

     The dark-furred beast grumbled, crossing his arms. “Penitence never was my strong suit. That part went to my brothers.” he slunk out the door, his employee following.

     …

     The massive golden doors of the casino swung open, and Dice squinted in the bright sun. The sorry-looking pair reluctantly trudged to the train platform, right on the border of Isle Three and Inkwell Hell, where the town was gathered. Dice spotted some very familiar faces, and recalled all of their names as they signed away their souls in blood red ink. He felt almost...embarrassed. In the ironic sanctity of his luxurious velvety home, the casino, he felt no remorse. Dice was on his turf. But now, standing before the townspeople, eager to see them suffer, his usual calm and controlling attitude dissolved into thin air. The Devil wasn’t faring much better either. He was a ruler that didn’t have to deal directly with the peasants of his land. That’s what the King was there for.

     The youngsters trotted to the front of the crowd, and King Dice noted how Mugman...looked a little hesitant. Cuphead, however, was all too eager for this event. The difference in auras was a little odd, as the two always seemed to be on the same page.

     “Hello Dice, Devil.” Cuphead grinned, nodding to each of them, and King Dice was suddenly very aware of how disheveled he looked. In response, Dice straightened up to his full height, relaxing his shoulders and folding his hands in front of his torso, trying to look unfazed. Out of the corner of his eye, the die-headed man noticed how the Devil mimicked him.

     “Cuphead, Mugman.” he nodded back, keeping his voice cool and cordial. Dice’s stomach churned at the sight of the sickly pink potions in Mugman’s hands. The Devil resisted a sneer, but he too dipped his head in greeting.

     “We decided to show you how much we all appreciate your presence here on the Isles, and hope that you two crawl in a hole and never come out. Mugs?”

     Mugman gave the two a weak smile, passing them the potion.

     “What does it do, if I may ask?” Dice questioned as the Devil popped it open.

     “You’ll find out.” Cuphead smirked. “Go on, drink up.”

     The Devil squinted into the flask, wrinkling his nose at the disgustingly sweet smell curling into his nostrils. It was a distinctly floral perfume that gave Devil the sense he was about to shove a grandmother’s potpourri into his mouth. King Dice was suspicious. Was the smell and appearance meant to cover up something much worse? He doubted the brothers would actually... _kill_ them.

     He glanced to his left and found Lucifer staring at him almost expectantly, and with an annoyed glare at his boss, tipped the contents into his mouth.

     King Dice nearly gagged and spit up the whole damn brew. Sweetness attacked his mouth, which was quickly accompanied by a sharp bitter taste at the back of his tongue, the result of the heavy floral flavor. It felt like someone shoved a bouquet down his throat. His entire body tingled, a pins-and-needles feeling that slowly grew into numbness. He curled his hands into fists fearfully, finding that he could no longer feel his fingers. He looked at his boss, the townspeople laughing at his contorted face.

     “What the hell did you two give us?!” the Devil snarled angrily, lunging forward. Despite the heaviness quickly settling in Dice’s limbs, he grabbed his boss’s arm.

     “Don’t be stupid.” Dice hissed. “The entire town’s right here, and you’re really gonna attack him?”

     Oh dear, Dice really wished he hadn’t moved so suddenly. He was feeling rather dizzy now. The crack in his head throbbed, but it wasn’t negative. The cups must have put some healing elixir in the mix.

     The manager stumbled on nothing, squeezing his eyes shut. Was the hell about to begin?

     “Dice?!” his counterpart snapped, looking at him, slightly panicked. Was this about to happen to him? The town watched eagerly. Dice tried to say ‘I’m fine’ but it came out as a voice-crack in a few octaves higher than his normal tone. His head spun and his vision was getting blurrier by the second, and the town’s curious murmuring sounded like the drone of bees in a hive, rattling around in his pounding head. Dice swayed dangerously, and he could feel the Devil grab his wrist, claws digging into his now ghostly pale skin.

     His dull green eyes rolled into the back of his head, and with a heavy _whump!_ King Dice keeled over.

     …

     Someone had shoved their bodies under the platform, because when Dice came to, faint rays of sunlight shone through the cracks of the wood. Dice groaned, but at least the numbness had gone and his head felt a lot clearer. He touched the crack, it was a line in his head where the seams met. He looked at his torn gloves in disdain, and noted in the back of his head how his hands looked a bit...smaller. He tugged at the fabric. It was loose. Confused, King Dice was about to sit up when he remembered how close the wood was to his head. He looked around, but the first thing his eyes landed on -and refused to leave- were the soft swells on his chest.

     King Dice gaped, utterly speechless.

     It was safe to say he was no longer ‘King’.

 


	2. Keeping Busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and bearing a gift that nobody wants but will exist anyway.

     “Boss!” he exclaimed.  _ God, even my voice is-!  _ He thought in alarm. “Boss, wake up!” he grabbed Lucifer’s shoulders, beginning to shake him. He, now she, soon found out that the Devil sported her own set of breasts, and Dice further noticed that they were bigger than hers. Was that indicative of...no, best not to think about it. 

     “U-Um, Mister King Dice? Mister Devil?” a soft, young voice called out. 

     Dice quickly got her legs underneath herself and scrambled out from their hidey-hole. 

     “Mugman!” she cried. “Is this your stupid idea of punishment?!” she demanded. “What the- are you even paying attention to me, you stupid piece of dishware?!”

     Mugman’s eyes were huge, fixated on the tall woman before him. 

     “Christ, you look like a viper.” she said, exasperated, pressing her dainty fingertips to her temples. 

     A blush as blue as a summer sky colored Mugman’s cheeks and he sheepishly looked down.

     “I, uh, I’m sorry for this…” the boy shied away from the angry figure. 

     “Look at me when you speak, boy!” Dice said sharply.

     “Maybe, uh, I’m sorry, but would you…” Mugman seemed to be looking anywhere other than at the manager. He gestured in her general direction, and she looked at herself. 

     Dice cleared her throat. “Right. Yes. Whatever.” fighting off an embarrassed blush, Dice quickly buttoned up her shirt again. Well, tried. Her finely tailored outfits did not accommodate for her new dimensions. Come to think of it, her pants were a little tight too -she distractedly ran her hands down her significantly curvier figure.

_      Golly...aren’t I pretty?  _ Dice thought vainly, with a little smirk.  _ I would definitely fuck me. _

     She crossed her arms. Hopefully this was good enough.

     Mugman’s blush had not calmed down one bit, though. “Cuphead and I didn’t know what the potion would do.” he admitted. “He just sort of was putting things in and hoping it would do something…?” his voice lilted up into a question. “I didn’t want you two to stay in the sun for too long...it’s not healthy. I would have carried you two somewhere but,” he motions to his short stature. “It would be better if you were under the platform. I was worried something really bad would happen to you.” Mugman said quietly.

     Taken aback by his kindness, it took Dice a moment to respond. “What made you do that? You could’ve just left like everyone else.” she narrowed her sharp green eyes suspiciously.

     “Well...because the Devil is the Devil. He will inherently be bad, and even though I don’t agree with his actions, I don’t exactly believe he’s all to blame. It’s just him being him. It’s not an excuse but he’s just always gonna be him, so I might as well get on his good side.” he gave a little shrug. 

     “There are plenty of bad people in the world, and I think everyone deserves second chances and an opportunity for forgiveness.” Mugman rocked on his heels, holding his hands behind his back and looking up at her earnestly. “And you, Miss Queen Dice...I don’t think that deep down, you’re a bad person either. As Elder Kettle would say, you’re just a soul who took a wrong turn. And that’s okay, ‘cause everyone makes mistakes.”

     Dice was silent. She sighed, feeling conflicted. The woman once again pressed a hand to her temple. “Mugman, you’re a good kid. With that kind of naive attitude you’re gonna get taken advantage of. Go on home to that old coot and your cracked-up brother. Don’t come back to the casino ever again.” she took his shoulders and steered him to the tracks. 

     “B-But-!”

     “Go!” she snapped, pointing to the crest of the hill that lead to Inkwell Isle Two. “Before the Devil herself does exactly what I said.” She knew her former boss would be angry. Angry enough to smash Mugman’s head in if he didn’t give answers. And Dice was well aware the boy didn’t have the answers they needed.

     A gentle, childlike light in Mugman’s eyes lit up and he smiled up at Dice. “See?”

     The boy scampered off.

     The beast slid out from under the platform woozily, a crooked scowl on her face.

     “Who were ya talkin’ to?” her voice was gritty and pissed off.

     “Myself.” she lied.

     The Devil sneered, but seemed to accept it, approaching Dice on all fours before standing up. “What kind of a sick joke is this?” she aggressively grabbed at her breasts, tail flicking agitatedly.

     “Stop that.” Dice said curtly. Though no one else was around, it still looked indecent. 

     Instead, the other woman smirked and got closer, rolling the soft flesh in her leathery hands. “What was that? Ya want me to stop this?”

     It was Dice’s turn to scowl.  _ We’re in a serious situation and all the boss can think about doing is teasing me. Typical.  _ She wouldn’t rise to Satan’s bait. Then she rolled her eyes in realization.  _ I suppose she’s just venting. There are worse ways to deal with this. _

     “‘M goin’ back to the casino. I need a drink. And probably a bra.” Queen Dice said flatly, attempting to shove her hands in her pockets. Damn these pants. Devil quickly ran to catch up to the long-legged lady, falling into step beside her.

...

     The two slipped back into the abandoned casino, and made a beeline straight for the bar. The Devil swung over the counter and rummaged through the cabinets before pulling out a bottle of red wine and yanking the cork out, sloshing the opaque burgundy liquid into a glass and chugging it.

     Whenever the Devil was in a bad mood, she always tended to start with a bottle of red wine. Dice wasn’t sure why.

     However, Dice liked to think a little more carefully about what she wanted to drink. She didn’t really want to blow through their remaining supplies and have to go into town. Shuddering at the thought, the woman stepped behind the bar and began contemplating, tapping a finger on her lower lip in thought. 

     She grabbed a bottle of spiced whiskey and a shot glass, before taking a bottle of orange liqueur and Cognac each. At the pace the Devil was going through, there’d be not a lot left, as their palates were similar, so best to grab her favorites before they were gone. 

     “And where are you going?” her ex-employer said curiously, swiveling to look at her.

     “My room. Gonna change.”

     “Oh. Okay.” she polished off the wine and reached for something stronger. “I’ll...be here.”

     Dice nodded, eager to escape the awkward scene, and quickly trotted up the stairs to the employees’ quarters. Hers was off to the side, right in the middle of the Devil’s and the other workers’ rooms. She entered and sighed at the state of her room. Her bed was unmade and pajamas unfolded. Unbelievable. She shoved the Cognac and liqueur under her bed and poured herself a shot of the spiced whiskey, taking small, careful sips of it. 

     Luckily, her bath was still full of water. She had been in the middle of bathing when she heard a commotion outside -the brothers’ arrival- and had jumped right from the tub and hurried to get dressed and fight the porcelain boys. The water was cold, but it would do. Firstly, she filled a small basin with the water and poured some soap into it, unbuttoning her shirt and chucking it in to wash it. She would never wear it, but Dice was sure she could find some use for it. She scrubbed at the dirty white fabric, before rinsing, wringing it out, and hanging it to dry. She stripped the rest of her clothes and folded them. 

     She picked up her abandoned washcloth and reached for the lavender-rosemary soap she used for her shirt, rubbing some into the fabric. Dice found the scent comforting and familiar, tentatively stepping into the cold water, gooseflesh crawling on her freckled skin. The woman blushed as she felt her nipples stiffen as well. She almost refused to look at her breasts -even though they were hers, it still felt wrong to look at them. Being a man for your entire life will do that to you. What was even weirder was knowing that she no longer had the reproductive system she was most familiar with. It would take some getting used to.

     Just as the lady was starting to relax, washing herself with the slightly rough washcloth, a voice called from  _ very, very close  _ to the doorway of the bathroom,

     “Dice! You in here?”

     Without warning, the Devil peered round the corner of the frame and she yelped, snapping her arms around her chest and ducking under the water as far as possible -which wasn’t a great distance, her lanky form prevented her from getting any smaller.

     She reeled, realizing her error. “Oh, jeez, sorry Queenie-”

     “You don’t just barge into bathrooms, Devil!” she barked, suddenly understanding why women always flew into a tizzy when they weren’t decent. “Don’t call me Queenie.” she huffed, looking crossly at the wall, fighting the flustered blush on her cheeks. She distantly remembered a time when Satan called her ‘Kingy’. She had stuffed up a blackjack game, the Devil’s tone condescending and passive-aggressive, though the off-handed nickname of ‘Queenie’ held no malice. 

     The Devil backpedaled into the bedroom, plopping on the lilac duvet patterned with royal purple fleur de lis. 

     “What do you want?” Dice asked.

     “Nothin’. You just vanished with the good liquors.”

     “Yes, I did so for a reason.” Dice responded, brusquely scrubbing herself with the washcloth until her skin gained a rosy tone. She suspected the Devil was here for a different reason.

     And she was right. The Devil sprawled out on Dice’s bed, admittedly not wanting to be alone. She had no money to count, goons to order around, or contracts to write. Nothing to distract her. 

     And the casino was empty. Too quiet.

     “Hey Dice, do ya know what happened to everyone else here?”

     “They skipped town after my fight with the brothers. Got out while they could.” she said shortly. 

     “Smart.” the Devil said distractedly, wishing she had done the same. After a few minutes, Dice looked disdainfully at her fingers, which were beginning to prune. She’d have to do something about her nails as well -they were broken and uneven lengths. Dice stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body.

     She poked her head out the door. “You’re going to have to leave now.” she nodded to the door.

     “Oh. Yeah. See ya later?”

     “Sure.” Dice said warily, unsure why the Devil was being so...clingy, for the lack of a better word.  _ He, well, she’s just got nothin’ better to do I suppose.  _

     Once she heard the door click shut, she emerged from the bathroom. Clothes were an issue. She sifted through her closet, searching for something to wear. By second-nature, she grabbed an undershirt. She came upon a plum-colored sweater that she rarely wore, mostly because the Devil liked the casino warm, and because she almost always worked inside. Dice also found a pair of dark slacks that she recalled needing a belt to keep up, so maybe these would fit better. Satisfied, she slid on a pair of briefs and the pants, finding that they did indeed fit better. They were a little baggy yet tight in places they weren’t supposed to be, but considering her altered body type, they functioned well enough. 

     She made her way back to the bed, grabbing a pair of scissors, a needle and thread from her bedside drawer. She smoothed out the slightly wrinkled shirt, and cut it in half widthwise. She removed the arms and collar and held it up to her chest. After a few adjustments, Dice had a rudimentary bra. Not bad for a man-turned-woman. She cut the front of it so she would have a way to take it off before beginning to sew a hem on it with purple thread.

     Dice peacefully sewed, allowing her other thoughts to become distant and focus on the simple up and down of the needle, occasionally pausing to take a sip of the spiced whiskey. Only when she pricked her finger did she stop. She licked the blood off the digit and looked back at the doorway.

_      I sorta miss the brute…  _ Dice thought to herself.  _ The loud bastard always had somethin’ to say.  _ She gave a faint smile, gaze lingering a little too long on the imprint the Devil left on the bed. As though to rub salt in the wound, her brain angrily hissed,  _ what happened to the ‘good-for-nothing lackey part? _

_      But she apologized...and it seemed pretty genuine.  _ She argued against herself.

_      I don’t think you should trust her. _

_      I’m likely going to be spending a very long time with her, until we get this all sorted out. We’re going to have to deal with each other. It’d be easier to just forgive and forget, and move on with our lives. _ She snipped off any long, errant bits of thread and slid it on, tying the front together. Dice gave a little smile. It worked fairly well, which was surprising, considering it was literally part of a shirt. She slipped into the undershirt, then tugged on her sweater and tucked it into her slacks out of habit, before slipping on some socks and her other pair of dark dress shoes, deciding they matched better with what she was wearing. 

     She made her bed and folded her pajamas, though it was late she wouldn’t go to bed anytime soon. Dice hooked her silver and gold pocket watch to a belt loop, flipping it open to clean the shiny face with the sleeve of her sweater. She dabbed on some of her cologne and…

     Was unsure of what to do.

     She cupped a corner of her head in a hand, her elbow in her other palm, tapping her foot on the shiny hardwood floor. Dice always had a purpose. Be it collecting soul contracts, managing the casino, serving the Devil, going about a daily routine, making the bra…

     But now she had nothing really to do.

     There were no more souls to collect, the casino was in shambles, no reason to work for the Devil, she had finished her daily routine and the garment…

     Speaking of a casino in shambles…

     Maybe she would try to clean up?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. In Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings strangers! I have returned! Kind of! As far as my internet situation goes, it's kinda wonky right now so updates might not be regular for a while.
> 
> You guys???? All of this support??? I'm really surprised at the feedback. Good gosh golly guys, this is literally an idea that came to me out of the blue once I noticed a severe lack of lesbians in my life and needed a cheap filler for my soul. Also, I seem to have a reputation now...better not screw it up!
> 
> Okay! But this chapter does get smutty. You can skip it if you like, and you won't miss too much, but I'll give you a brief synopsis, plus a warning before it starts. Happy reading!

     The Devil absently nursed at a glass of vodka, staring at the bar’s shelves like a sad sap, drumming her claws on the counter. She wondered if Dice was still mad. She leaned her head in one hand, tracing the rim of the glass in the other. It wasn’t always like this.

     There was a time when the Devil lurked through town, searching for souls to steal, because she didn’t have anyone in her casino to lure mortals in and keep them there so she could work her black magic. Then she found a poor young vagabond, in between jobs and desperate for a new one. The Devil initially thought she’d take this wandering soul, turn the youngster into another dead-eyed goon, so she came to him, speaking of her casino. The barely twenty-year-old kid leaped at the opportunity, his eyes huge and naive, at a chance for steady income. _Gosh, he wasn’t even old enough to purchase alcohol…_ The Devil thought. She only had to mention an open position, and he was on board. Golly, the young man was so eager, she almost felt bad at the thought of ripping his innocent soul from his chest -it was like he held it out to her on the palm of his hand.

     Kingsley Cabell Dice started simple, as a busboy, but the Devil quickly promoted him to waiter upon seeing his slick, silver-tongued charm with the guests. She always found him with a client on his off-time, chatting them up and inviting them to stay for a few more rounds at the tables. It seemed as though the charismatic little bugger was not as innocent as he first appeared. He was blazing through the ranks like a bull, he was a jack of all trades from the many jobs he held in the past. Why, he could sing, he could dance, a ladies’ man and a diehard gambler who could spot a card counter a mile away. The Devil could remember many a time thinking of what a good investment, picking up that diamond in the rough. So the Devil took the lad under her wing, and he excelled under her mentorship and quickly rose to the manager’s position, a place that had remained cold and empty for a very long time.

     Sitting pretty with the Devil, swindling souls, they got a chance to get to know each other very well. They were almost...friends. But the Devil was, and still is, a very irrational beast possessed by strong emotion that tended to burn and bubble like lava in Hell, and Dice frequently had to remind himself -this was not your typical employer. She could vividly remember hitting Dice in fits of anger...but he was like a dog. Loyal to a fault, as he always came back, even though you could never trust her.

     She winced a little.

     The Devil aggressively poured herself another drink. She supposed she never noticed just how dedicated Dice was because she was always there, like the Devil’s shadow. It became natural. Guess it really is true what mortals say -you only appreciate something when it’s gone.

     “I’ve been such an idiot.”

     As she let her thoughts wander, they stumbled upon something else. Something else she had never really thought about. Dice was popular for a reason -he was handsome. Eye-catching, with his tall, sleek body, and sultry purr that beckoned you closer, gently prompting you to lay down another stack of chips on the poker table and try your luck a few more times. So it made sense that even as a woman, she was just as attractive...perhaps even more so. Perhaps that was just her male mindset talking. It slowly dawned on her, the possibility of a sexual attraction to her ex-manager, tamped down all those years through drink, gambling, and her everlasting hunger for souls. Now that she was alone with her thoughts, with no reminders of work or play at the forefront of her mind, she was completely overwhelmed with newfound desire vying for her attention. She felt familiar heat licking at her core, and she shivered despite it. Her tail locked around her thigh, as it normally did when she was aroused, and the Devil knew she had to get away.

     “Let’s test this out.” she said, looking down at her crotch.

     ...

     Dice was currently in the kitchen, her sweater hung up on the coat rack, as she was washing the dishes, a fair amount of water spattered on her undershirt. They were in the middle of lunch hour when everything went to shit, so many plates of half-finished food and drink were left behind, in addition to a dirty kitchen. She smiled in satisfaction at the heaps of dishes in the racks. While they dried, she filled a bucket with soap and water -thank goodness the casino was over a natural spring, heated by Hell itself right under it- to mop the white tile. Dice was well-acquainted with this type of work. She sang softly to herself while she worked, swaying her hips gently.

_“I don’t want you, but I hate to lose you,_

_You’ve got me in between the Devil and the deep blue sea,_

_I forgive you, ‘cause I can’t forget you,_

_You’ve got me in between the Devil and the deep blue sea,”_

     She spun on the slippery floor with ease, squashing any errant thoughts that decided to intervene and interrupt her little performance.

_“I ought to cross you off my list,_

_But when you come knocking at my door,_

_Fate seems to give my heart a twist, and I come running back for more,”_

     She carefully picked her way back to the bucket to rinse out the mop.

 _“I should hate you…”_ she murmured idly. _“But I guess I...love you?”_

     Dice almost dropped the mop, but she shook her head and continued.

_“You’ve got me in between the Devil and the deep blue sea…”_

     The woman wasn’t even paying attention, feeling very uncomfortable at the types of thoughts swarming in her head, so when she tripped over the mop’s cloth and knocked over the bucket, she yelped as the lukewarm water sloshed over her front.

     “Jeez. So fuckin’ clumsy.” she muttered, shivering in her soaked top. Dice peeled the wet fabric from her chilled skin, and wrung it out into the sink before slinging it across a rack. She sighed. “Oh well. I’ll just mop up all this goddamn water on the floor…”

     …

     The Devil had been passing by the swinging kitchen doors when movement caught her eye. She paused, and watched slack-jawed as Dice rose, seemingly from the floor, in a dripping wet tank top, the contours of her body visible through the translucent fabric. She heard her grumble to herself and _pull off_ the offending article of clothing. The Devil pressed against the wall beside the door to avoid being seen, the very breath knocked out of her lungs and the tips of her ears hot with embarrassment and surprise. She peeped in the glass, and watched as Dice hummed softly, continuing her quest to clean the kitchen.

     Droplets of soapy water ran down her freckled shoulders, and when she turned, back facing the Devil, she observed as they dribbled down her shoulder blades and the dip of her spine. Water had drenched the white fabric of her bra, revealing faint shadows of dusky lavender nipples, made perky from the cold air whispering across her warm skin. The beast’s eyes followed a drop of water as it ran down Queen’s freckled, ample bust. She was so honed in on her ex-employee’s every motion that she could see the slight rise and fall of her breaths, made more prominent by her breasts. The Devil’s breath caught in her throat as lust began to cloud her mind. Dice bent over to right the overturned bucket, and boy oh boy was the Devil given a right pretty look at her supple thighs and pronounced buttocks contained inside those dark slacks. Her eyes widened at the sight as her hands shot down to her crotch instinctively, though they grabbed at something that wasn’t there.

     The Devil tore herself from the sight of her attractive ex-employee, internally bashing herself for never noticing what a looker she was. Surely, in the past, the Devil could have advanced on Dice, with him accepting, right? Well, there’s no fretting over the past. The Devil would capture that exotic beauty, and keep it for her own -gender regardless.

     But for now, she had needs to attend to.

**…(Smut starts here, folks!)...**

     Now safely in the privacy of her office, the Devil leaned back in her chair and was thinking of a way to go about this. She had pleased many women in the past, so surely it was no different now?

     She slung a leg over the armrest of her chair to allow herself better access to her wet nook, trying to recall what the ladies liked best.

     She delicately rubbed at her slick folds, biting her lip when her arousal increased. Her hand went a bit lower, until her fingers circled her clit, and she moaned softly, her other hand cupping at a plush breast. Her entrance, slick and throbbing, begged for something inside it. Her tail flicked, echoing her need, and she stared at it for a few moments, an idea blossoming in her head.

     The Devil scooted forward in her chair so her hips jutted out, and she brought her tail up to her mouth, licking it and coating it in saliva. She maneuvered her tail to her dripping pink entrance, and slowly pushed it in. Almost melting into the velvety cushions, she groaned in satisfaction and began pumping it in and out of her heat. She massaged the button-like bundle of nerves and groped her breasts while fucking herself with her tail, driving herself into a frenzy of never-before-seen pleasure and sensations.

     “O-Oh! Mmnngh, hah-” her chest heaved as she set a ripping pace, the wet noises adding to her chorus of moans and pants in the office. In all her efforts to figure out how to masturbate, she hadn’t gotten a chance to think of anything else. But now that that was adequately met, her thoughts turned to the lovely Queen she sought to behold.

     She imagined sweat dripping down her Queen’s flushed alabaster complexion, chest heaving as she pleasured herself with deft hands. Dice moaning the Devil’s name as she squeezed her soft thighs together, trying in futility to suppress a desperate arousal. Dice stomach-down on the Devil’s desk, shapely legs splayed out to reveal her tight, wet cunt as she begged for the Devil to satisfy her. The Devil kissing her softly, licking at her mouth and gently biting her pillow-like lips. Grabbing her wide hips and resting her leathery hands at the dip of her back, before sneaking them down to cup at the round cheeks, and squeeze them as Dice moaned on top of her. Their bodies pressing together, sending electricity sparking in the air, their sensitive cores grinding on one another as they sought climax.

     The Devil’s breath caught in her throat at the wild, vivid images in her head, her hips jerking into the air as she moaned.

     Biting Dice’s shoulder to claim her, sucking beautiful purple blossoms into her delicate collarbones, and lightly nipping at a throbbing vein. Going back to the spot she bit, and sweeping her long tongue across the droplets of irony blood. Kissing her gently, holding her tight to her warm body, a purr rumbling from her chest.

     Dice whispering sweet nothings into her ear…

     The Devil’s moans reached a fervent, wanton pitch, pinching her hard nipples in rough hands and gyrating her hips into her tail. Her claws jabbed into the sensitive, reddened flesh of her pussy accidentally, and she squealed in mixed pain and pleasure, her eyes watering with bright pink tears.

     ...kissing her furry cheeks and saying how nothing would drive her away from her ex-boss, that she’d stay by her side from now until the end of time.

     “O-Oh! F-Fuck! Hnn...ghh hah, hah, D-Di…” she trembled in ecstasy, so close to orgasm. She swore like a sailor, thrusting into her tail.

     The Devil thanking her, holding her hands, saying she would never abandon her ever again. The two leaning their foreheads against one another, smiling.

     All at once, unique womanly pleasure crashed into her as the knot in her abdomen unwove and the Devil climaxed with a shout, wet pink fluids gushing onto her fingers and tail.

     Dice leaning against her, resting a hand on her chest and murmuring into her ear coyly, before blushing and turning away at the words she said.

     Blinking slowly, the Devil sighed, spent yet satisfied. The smile dropped from her face as yet another striking thought about the ex-manager pressed at the forefront of her mind.

     “Shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: After catching a sneak peek of Dice's goods, the Devil rushes off to her office to masturbate, swept up in her newly unearthed feelings towards the ex-manager. However, as she does so, she begins to realize that her attraction towards the other woman might not be wholly sexual, and that it might be more complicated than just wanting, say, a fuck buddy. 
> 
> Fun fact: this was literally supposed to be one or two chapters max, with a bit of setup and cutting straight to porn. But then I got caught up in their characters, particularly Dice's, and everything just started gushing out from there as my brain hurried to construct a story. This smut is a happy medium between my two desires.  
> Also! The song Dice sings is called 'Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea' by Cab Calloway, and it is one of my personal favorites. I just love the sweet, light melody and Cab's voice is just so happy and free. As a jazz dork, you'll probably be seeing more song refs as this story progresses.
> 
> My boring Tumblr, on which I sometimes post 'art', maybe story updates and rants if I'm brave enough: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	4. This Isn't a Date I Swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So I figured since I didn't have anything planned for Valentine's Day in regards to this story -there's just not enough material to work with at this point- this is my (early) present to you guys! Another chapter, because you all are my Valentines! There isn't any smut this time around, but we do have a very gay, needy and awkward Devil. So basically me?

     The kitchen was pristine and organized. Dice smiled, satisfied at the sight of a sparkling kitchen. She placed her hands on her hips, wondering what to do next, when her stomach growled.

Oh yeah. Food was a thing she needed.

     Dice began to rummage through the pantry and in the icebox.

     “Well, I suppose we should use up this meat. Last I recall, I ordered it...Wednesday?” she muttered to herself, picking up the thick piece of deep crimson steak. She pulled out a bundle of greens, and grabbed a few potatoes from the pantry. Tying on an apron -her shirt was still drying, and she didn’t want to wear her sweater for fear of it getting messy. It was one of the few things that fit decently on her- she pulled out a knife from the many drawers and got to work.

     It soothed her at first, the menial work of washing the vegetables and peeling the potatoes and seasoning the meat, but it wasn’t enough to keep her thoughts at bay. Dice found herself humming the same song she had been singing an hour or two ago, but quickly stopped. The kitchen was silent except for the rasp of the knife against the pale, starchy potato flesh. 

     It was already known that Dice’s relationship with her boss was tumultuous. What she was becoming aware of, however, is that very turbulence might have been caused with her inability or maybe her unwillingness to deal with it.

     She sighed, shook her head, and tossed the potato chunks into the pot.

     …

     The kitchen smelled wonderful. A gravy with red wine currently simmered on the stove, and the rich smell of mashed potatoes mingled with the scent of slightly bitter greens. The die-headed lady sliced into the meat, and was happy to find that it was a beautifully juicy ruby red on the inside. As she was making a plate for herself, it occurred to her that perhaps she should offer the Devil some food as well. Like drink and sex, fine food was something she didn’t need, but a luxury for her to enjoy. An unfamiliar tingle of nervousness crawled up her spine at going to the Devil’s office.

_      Oh, stop it. Don’t be such a bitter chump.  _ She thought to herself, and grabbed the two plates.

     …

     “Boss?” Dice called from outside the Devil’s office.

     “Come in.” came the muted reply. Dice shifted the second plate to balance it on her arm, as she had done a thousand times before, and opened the door with her free hand. 

     “Hello,” she greeted stiffly, looking around the room to find that it was a lot neater than what she remembered from that morning. “I, uh, thought you might be hungry.”

     The Devil’s ears perked in interest. “Thanks.” she said as Dice set it down before her along with some silverware. “Would you like to eat with me?” the beast questioned, internally slapping herself.  _ She doesn’t want to interact with me, she was just makin’ for the door! _

     “Sure.” she responded, surprising the Devil as she sat down on the chair across from the desk.

     The Devil took a bite. The food was delicious. The steak was full of flavor, the potatoes soft and cloudlike, with the greens’ sharpness cutting through the richness of the other components. “Where’d you get this?”

     “I made it.” Dice responded, a little smug at showing off her secret talent, told by the little quirk at the corner of her mouth. 

     If hearts could appear in the Devil’s eyes, they would.  _ Dad, why the hell do you do this to me…?  _ “You sure have a few aces up your sleeves. It’s so good.” the Devil complimented, raising her fork to her in thanks. “Would you like some wine?”

     Dice nodded, and the other poured her a glass.

     Something caught Dice’s attention on the shelves behind the Devil, filled with books, contracts, bottles of ink, and other various objects. Right by the Devil’s shoulder was a picture, in a gold and purple frame. Dice squinted a little to make it out, but when she realized what it was, her heart skipped a beat in her chest.

     It was of the two of them, and Dice could remember the moment as if it were yesterday.

     …

_      King Dice grinned, sweeping in another sad sack’s money. _

_      “Better luck next time, my good sir. Care for another round? I think the odds are in your favor.” he tapped the side of his head knowingly. _

_      “Do ya really think so?” the mousy gentleman replied. _

_      Dice leaned in conspiratorially. “Just between you and me, I’d say I know so.” _

_     That appeared to be the push the man needed, because he smiled at the dealer and laid down another stack of coins. Just then, a waiter informed Dice that he was needed at the Devil’s office. _

_      Dice waved over an idling dealer and said to the man, “Don’t forget about those good odds.” _

_      Once arriving in his boss’ office, Dice asked, “How may I be of service, sir?” while dipping his head in respect. _

_“No need to be stiff like that, Dice.” the Devil said, with a lazy half-smirk. “You’ve been doin’ fantastic things since you came here. Doin’ good things for business, and you’re a real hit with the customers. You’ve really grown under my mentorship, an’ you been workin’ harder than a bee in a hive, so I decided that it would be appropriate for you to get a promotion!” seemingly out of thin air, the Devil whipped out a pin and handed it to Dice, who suppressed a shout of glee. He cupped the gold crown-shaped pin as though it were the most fragile, precious thing in the world. This was it...all his hard work finally coming to fruition! He'd worked for far longer in other jobs and had been nowhere near the position he was in now. It felt good, no,_ great,  _to finally earn this! It felt like destiny._

_      Dice’s eyes shifted to that brilliant emerald and widened in excitement. “O’course, this comes with a pay raise, ‘cause you ain’t just Dice the Dealer no more, you’re King Dice, manager of the Devil’s casino.” _

_      “I-Thank you sir.” Dice said, trying to restrain his excitement. _

_      “Wouldja like me to put it on for ya?” _

_      Dice nodded rapidly, smitten with the honor. The Devil took the shiny pin from his gloved hands and pulled the lavender lapel of Dice’s suit jacket taut. The two beings were inches apart, and Dice could feel the warmth radiating off of the Devil. He was like a furnace, and King Dice found himself leaning closer. The Devil closed the clasp on the pin, but he didn’t move away. Instead, he found himself trapped in the man’s brilliant green gaze. Dice’s lips were slightly parted, his bottom lip plush and pink from where he had worried it, and the Devil felt a strange urge to run his thumb along it. _

_      As if a spell had been broken, their gaze swiftly changed and they stepped away from one another. _

_      “Again, sir, thank you so much.” Dice said, slightly flustered. _

_     “Yeah.” the Devil nodded. “I mean, yes, you deserve it.” he hastily added. And he wasn’t lying. The newly minted manager constantly bent over backwards for the well-being of the casino, and was at the Devil’s side at every beck and call. The man’s dedication and superior work ethic was as unwavering and strong as the scrawny young vagabond’s all those years ago. _

     …

     Dice could remember celebrating with the other casino employees, but she recalled her favorite part being where she and the Devil took the picture. They were both smiling, Dice’s hands behind her back and chest puffed out like a peacock’s to display the pin, while the Devil stood close by, a familiar hand on her shoulder.  


    She still had that pin. It was a little scratched and dull from the years and especially from the fight with the brothers, but a soft fuzzy feeling in her gut told her she’d be polishing it soon.

     “You...you still have that photo?” Dice asked, her voice quiet. She didn’t expect the Devil to hear her. 

    “Y-Yeah. Of course.” She sounded almost surprised. “Why wouldn’t I?” she questioned.

     Dice looked as though she regretted asking the question. She didn’t meet the Devil’s eyes and gave a half-shrug. The Devil’s lips pursed, but she didn’t say anything, deciding it might be better for her to wait for Dice to open up.

     The silence that followed was awkward and stifling, until Dice’s voice broke it.

     “I...I’m sorry, sir. For treatin’ you like this.” her eyes trailed off to the side. “It’s just...when you offered me a job, and when I started workin’ here, you were the best thing since sliced bread. You were...someone pretty important in my life. A bit of a role model.”

     Their eyes met and they both chuckled.

     “And then, you mentored me...and I became your right-hand-man...woman...so the whole ‘good-for-nothing lackey’ thing really cut deep. I’ve had a hard time trustin’ people in the past, so it worried me and made me doubt myself when that trust was breached. I know it was a whole spur-of-the-moment thing to you, and I should take it that way, but I didn’t.” Dice looks up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at the Devil.

     “I’m sorry for my behavior, Dice. I know it might seem like I don’t care for ya, but you really are,” the Devil paused, struggling with what to call her ex-employee. “someone I can trust and talk to. I’m glad you took to working for me so easy.” she anxiously skirted around her feelings.

     “You’re...someone I can talk to as well.” Dice said hesitantly. “...And…” she ran her fingernails along the inseam of her thigh nervously. She swallowed, forcing her teeth to release their hold on her lower lip. “I can...trust you too.”

     The Devil’s ears perked up, and from Dice’s perspective, she seemed to almost lean forward in her seat.

    “I’m glad.” she steepled her hands and rested her chin on them, making eye contact with Dice while making herself look a bit smaller, so her counterpart was more at ease. The silence that followed this time was considerably more comfortable.

     “Well, I should clean up.” Dice said once they had finished their meals, and the Devil stood up as she did. 

     “Thanks again. It was really good.” the Devil said sincerely.

     Another little smile lilted Dice’s soft lips up. “I’m pleased you enjoyed it.”

     They hovered a bit in each other’s presence, seeming to relish the moment. The Devil stepped just a tad closer, plate in hand, as if to hand it to Dice. Instead, they both lingered, just like in the memory of the picture. The Devil watched in awe as a spring green began to shine in Dice’s round eyes and a strange emotion began to flutter in her tightening chest. Truly a beautiful creature.

     Slowly, softly, so as not to frighten Dice away, the Devil leaned in, and gingerly pressed her lips against the other woman’s. The Devil’s large hand, light as a moth’s touch, came down to rest on Dice’s waist. She felt a smaller hand touch awkwardly on her stomach, as though Dice didn’t really know where to set it. The kiss was so light Dice didn’t have to back away much to breathe, and while her mind was still struggling to grasp onto the situation, the Devil kissed her little pink mouth again, but a bit deeper this time, and carefully pulling Dice closer to her as though she were a delicate flower -which she was. Exotic, elegant, and sweet-smelling. The Devil was sure she’d never get enough of that intoxicating lavender-rosemary scent. Her fanged teeth lightly scraped Dice’s lower lip, and Dice’s hand curled into a fist in her fur. Unsure of whether that was a good sign or a bad sign, the Devil backed off to a slight pucker against her mouth.

     Dice moved her head away, blushing vibrantly and she tugged herself from the Devil’s grasp, a hand covering her mouth. 

     “I...I…” her voice was barely a whisper. “I’m s-sorry.”

     “N-No,” the Devil quickly responded, her voice raising. “It was, t-too soon, I’m-”

     Dice ducked her head, hand clenching at her side. The Devil heard a small sniff, and her heart wrenched. “I h-have to go.” the words came out in a hurried mumble as she darted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and Happy Valentine's Day to you all!
> 
> My boring Tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	5. Can We Just Make Up Now Or What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stumbles and trips over various objects* heY HI HI HI HI I'm here I didn't forget I swear! I was eating dinner and promptly whispered "Oh shit" and bolted to my laptop. I'm prepared, what are you talking about?

     Dice had her knees pulled up to her chest, huddled underneath the silk sheets and squishy comforter in her room.

     She bit her lip, hard, trying to fight off the tears that smarted in her eyes, her heartbeat quick and fluttery. Her hands gripped the fine sheets, wrinkling them.

     As much as she hated herself for doing so, her mind kept replaying the kiss over and over again. The light hand on her waist that didn’t want to pressure her too much. The warm body in front of her, no less strong and powerful as a woman. Those lips that tried not to be commanding, but that still dominated her own plush ones. The fangs that sent light pinpricks of not entirely unpleasant pain into the thin skin of her mouth.

     Her cheeks felt hot and she threw off the layers, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Dice needed some fresh air. She needed to clear her head.

     …

     The Devil flew into a rage.

     A deep, bone-rattling bassy growl bubbled from her chest as her eyes became a dark, bloody red. Woeful inadequacy mingled with hot frustration, like tossing gas onto a flame. She attempted to morph into her Baphomet form, but all she could muster was an extra eye. She roared in anger, at her frankly pathetic lack of power. The coiling mass of emotions only worsened at this realization, and her fists slammed into her desk, cracking it. Her breath tightened in her chest and she wrenched a bookcase from the wall, smashing it into the carpeted marble floor. She sent stacks of papers to the floor, some smoking and sparking. The Devil tangled her hands in her fur, spitting and hissing in a tongue as old as time. A portal appeared a few feet in front of her, warping the air around it.

     “I’m so fucking _stupid!”_ She seethed, glaring down into it, screams of the damned echoing beneath her. _Just as we was startin’ to get close, too! I just had to fuck it all up with my damn greed. I bet Dice hates me now._ She thought bitterly as she jumped down into the portal of Hell, to fully satisfy her rage.

     …

     Dice had chosen the stupid option.

     Instead of confronting her feelings, she decided to contain them.

     By staring down into a bottle of deep amber liquid.

     She had gone outside, to the tracks of Isle 3, her back resting against the rough wood of the platform. She took a rough swig out of the glass bottle, wincing a little at the harsh burn. Though the night air was cool, her body was hot, almost feverish. The alcohol was not helping. Her sweater felt tight and itchy all of a sudden, and she was struck with the urge to take it off.

     “‘M such a coward.” She muttered, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. Tired from the day’s events, she rested her head on her knees, eyes half-shut. Being turned into a woman and then being kissed by your former boss takes a lot out of you. Wasn't this inappropriate? Well, maybe not any more, seeing as Dice wasn't employed to the Devil anymore, but regardless, it felt alien and taboo.

     _Heh. 'Taboo', eh Dice? Funny comin' from someone who worked for the literal lord of darkness and sin._

     Dice was _not_ in control, and that made her very, very nervous. What gross emotions and icky feelings. Dice was used to once-offs, little flings that meant nothing to her in the end. She took another swig, roughly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

     So why couldn’t she treat this like that?

     Dice didn’t know, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know.

     The warmth of the alcohol in her belly and the sweater on her skin was making her very, very sleepy. Limbs slowly getting heavier, she half-laid, half-flopped onto the grass, knees pulled up to her chest, groaning miserably and wallowing in self-hatred.

     …

     It was the beginnings of a soft gray dawn when Dice awoke, feeling slightly less drunk. She was tempted to start the cycle all over again, but she didn’t. _I have to retain some dignity._ She thought dryly, as she glared at her place on the ground.

     Suddenly, the sound of light footsteps alerted her that someone was coming. Her head whipped around, and she tried to get her legs under her to stand, but her limbs refused, sluggish from drink and the lingering dregs of sleep.

     Mugman headed down the hill, wanting to check on the Devil and Dice. He gave a little smile at the thought and crossed the tracks. He tilted his head, seeing a familiar cube-shaped silhouette already at the station.

     “Miss Queen Dice?” he called, jogging over to her. She looked a little dismayed, smoothing out her sweater and her slacks. She wasn’t even going to bother trying to stand up, being drunk off her ass. He gave a bright, cheery smile and sat down next to her. “Good morning. How are you and Miss Devil doing?”

 _Ugh. Don’t smile so widely, it’s like looking into the sun. How can anyone be so happy this early in the morning?_ She thought. Dice struggled for an answer, all of a sudden overwhelmed. Mugman looked at her expectantly, tilting his head, the smile still on his face.

     “F-Fine.” she responds, almost cringing at her gravelly tone, raspy from little rest and whiskey.

     Finally, the smile drops from Mugman’s face. “Are you sure Miss Dice? You don’t seem fine.” he scoots closer to her.

     “Look, Mugman, didn’t I tell you to never come here again? You’ve gotta split, cause the Devil...she could catch you.” she massaged the side of her aching head.

     He shrugs. “I’m not very worried about her. You referred to Miss Devil as a lady, so my guess is she doesn’t have her powers back. I’m sure she could have reverted herself back to her normal form, and resisted the potion. I’m also guessin’ you don’t have your magic back too?”

     “Y-Yeah…” she said, blinking in surprise at his observant nature.

     “So what’s wrong?” he gently inquired. Upon seeing her hesitate, Mugman rested a comforting hand on hers.

     Dice wasn’t sure if it was his childish innocence, with his large, dark eyes and well-meaning nature, or if it was because she was intoxicated, but the words loosely tumbled from her lips.

     “The Devil kissed me yesterday.”

     Mugman nodded slowly. “I’m gonna guess you didn’t like it?”

     Dice bit her lip. “I’m...I’m not sure. And that’s what’s sorta wrong…”

     “Well, what’s wrong with liking it?” Mugman questioned.

     “I just...I’m petty for still disliking her...she called me a good-for-nothin’ lackey. Like, did nothin’ we ever did, ever had, did it matter? Guess not, ‘cause she lashed out at me right quick like that. I’m frustrated with her. ‘Cause I thought we was okay now after that whole thing and then she just lunges up on me an’...an’ I just thought I could trust her, but she hasn’t really been showin’ that to me.” her words held a bit of a slur to them.

     “What’s wrong with disliking it?” he prompted. That gave the woman pause, finding her that her thoughts strayed back to the kiss.

     Was the Devil truly that caring and gentle, or was she just trying to lure Dice into a false sense of security? Did she just see Dice as an object for servitude, only made more accessible now that they were forced to hunker down in the casino because of their current state?

     No...not right after the agreement they came to. It was a clearly impulsive move, one that a blundering demon, unfamiliar with the intricacies of love and romance, would do. Yes. This was the Devil through and through, something she was slowly becoming more and more aware of.

     She felt relieved after the realization, her shoulders sagging as she gave a gentle sigh. “I don’t think the Devil meant it like I saw. That’s definitely a move she would do.” she shook her head. “I overreact too much…” Dice gave a weak laugh, wiping at her eyes.

     “It’s alright.” Mugman patted her shoulder reassuringly. “You were just feeling a little flighty, because it wasn’t something you expected. Have you been in relationships before?”

    Dice bit her lip, almost nervous about giving him an answer. “Well...no...it’s generally just flings…and I was the initiator…” she scratched the back of her head.

     “See? Someone has never romantically advanced on you before. You didn’t know how to take it. Don’t be so harsh on yourself, Miss Dice.” he beams and stands up, offering her a hand.

     Dice reluctantly took it, not expecting there to be much strength behind the grip, but his gloved hand was strong and warm as it pulled her up. “Thanks kid.” she mumbled, fiddling with her hands.

     Mugman chuckles. “I’m not a kid, Miss Dice. Cuphead and I turned twenty-one this summer.”

     “Oh.” she said, surprised. They sure didn’t look it, with their short statures and their child-like voices...and their immature impulsiveness. Well, that part really just applied to Cuphead. “Happy belated birthday.”

     He smiled. “Thank you. What I also came here to tell you and the Devil about was that I still have some of the potion, and I’m working on a cure.”

     Dice’s head tilted in interest. “Oh? How’s it going?”

     Mugman scratched at his smooth head. “Uh, well, considering I don’t quite know all of the things Cuphead put in there...I’m sorry, Miss Dice, I think it’ll be a while.”

     The woman gave a weary shrug. “Let me know if I can do anythin’ for ya. If you need anything from Porkrind’s, I can probably find some gold in the casino or somethin’...” she awkwardly rubbed her arm.

     Mugman grinned for the umpteenth time and took her hand between his own, tone sweet and earnest. “Thank you, Miss Dice. In fact, maybe there is something you can do.” he looked up in pensive thought. “Meet me by the tracks tomorrow morning?” he asked hopefully.

     Dice’s brows furrowed for a moment, wondering why she had even bothered to offer for help in the first place. It was...unlike her. Mugman’s touchiness was also weirding her out. “S-Sure.” she lightly tugged her hand from his.

     He bobbed his head happily and said, “Thank you, Miss Dice. I’ve gotta go back to Elder Kettle’s so I can make it in time for lunch, but see you tomorrow!”

     “Goodbye, Mugman.” she said.

     “Oh! And try not to drink to cope, Miss Queen Dice!” he gave a joking wink, pointing to the half-empty bottle beside the lady. “It’s not good for you. But you can talk to me!”

     “Thanks.” she said, a little embarrassed at her overdramatic behavior.

     “No problem. Bye-bye!”

 _Twenty-one? Really?_ She thought, but it held no malicious bite to it. She gave a light snort, and picked up the bottle, mulling over Mugman’s words.

     She ditched it beneath the platform.

     …

     Dice slipped back into the casino, looking around for the other female in the building. Intent on apologizing for everything, she opened the door to her ex-boss’ office. Her eyes widened in shock. It looked as though a slightly fiery tornado swept through the room.

     “What in the…” she whispered to herself.

     Carefully stepping over the loose papers and toppled shelves, Dice made her way to the Devil’s desk, where she found a black swirling portal.

 _A portal to Hell? Why is she down there?_ She thought, already well-acquainted with them. In fact, the Devil gave her the ability to create portals herself, seeing as she had to go back and forth between the Isles, the casino, and Hell in order to fulfill her various jobs. _Should I go down…?_ She wondered, peering over the edge into the darkness, where faint screams filtered up and heat distorted the air around it. _Why not? This is the only conceivable place she could be._ Dice shrugged and hopped in.

     …

     The howls of the damned and a thick wave of intense, dry heat hit her as she landed on the hard brimstone. She looked around, seeing the pearly white columns surrounding the grand red and gold throne, but there was no Devil to be found. Dice trailed her fingers over the plush velvet, memories coming to mind. The Devil had a room here, too. Perhaps she should check there first?

     Heading down into the winding catacombs, Dice heard noises. Crashes and bangs, but she initially paid no mind to it. Sounds of destruction were not uncommon in Hell. But as it continued, and she heard a faint roar, she began to suspect something else was happening. She picked up the pace, following the way by ear, until she exited into one of the main soul-keeping rooms, the low drone of weary and pained moans broken only by a fierce growl, and a column crashing down onto the jagged reddish stalagmites. Dice jumped, yelping a little and retreating back into the tunnel.

     A lean black shape skittered to the other side of the room agitatedly, snorting and huffing like a bull.

     “D-Devil?” she called hesitantly, and the shape sprung out from the room and into the tunnel towards Dice on all fours before quickly rising up again.

     An emotion Dice couldn’t decipher was all over the Devil’s face. Her ears were perked and eyes wider.

     “Dice!” she didn’t even know what that tone meant. Or how to decipher it. At least the Devil seemed a lot calmer. The Devil looked into her slightly bloodshot eyes and the faint lilac crescents beneath them. “A-Are, uh, you okay? Ya look a little beat.”

     Dice blushed, but she was sure it was indistinguishable from her already present flush from the heat of Hell. “Speak for y’self...but I’m alright.” she rocked a little on her heels. “I...err, I wanted t’see how you were doin’, Boss. After I ran out on ya…”

     The Devil looked a little alarmed. “I, uh, I should be apologizing to _you,_ Dice. ‘M sorry for springin’ that on ya, it was outta line, I just-”

     “It’s okay. I’m over it.” she lightly touched the monstress’ arm, to strengthen her statement.

     “O-Oh. Thanks.”

     “Well, we’re stuck together for a while, so might as well not hate each other, right?” she gave a little bit of an awkwardly forced smile.

     The Devil quickly caught onto this. “Dice, don’t do that. Ya look constipated or somethin’.”

     An undignified, certainly unladylike mixture of a snort and a giggle left Dice before she could stifle it, and a small smile grew on the Devil’s face. _That’s more like it._ The latter thought, tail slowly waving behind her, as she too chuckled. She realized it was the first time she had heard Dice truly laugh. Not a conniving chuckle, or a malicious snigger, but an honest to goodness laugh, a careless expression of happiness.

     After her laughter died down, Dice removed her hand from her mouth and said, “So, are we just gonna pretend you don’t look like you’ve been thrown into a hurricane?”

     “Oh, uh…” the Devil trailed off, looking at herself. Her fur was an absolute mess, snarled in itself, matted in different patches, and in some places, coated with fine white dust and plaster. “Yeah. S’pose I should clean up.”

     “I, um,” Dice cleared her throat. “I have some soap in my room, if you don’t have any in yours?” her voice lilted up into a question.

     “Y-Yeah!” the Devil responded all-too-quick to that, and she hastily covered up with, “That’d be great. Thanks Dice.”

     Instead of silence between the two as they headed back to the main throne room, they chatted and joked. The tension had dissolved, and they were back to normal. Perhaps even better than normal, their hands brushing occasionally as they walked.

     …

     The Devil stepped out of the bath, feeling better. She understood why Dice made a point to take baths every day. Not to mention that her soap smelled amazing. The Devil probably spent a good five minutes smelling the washcloth, relishing the scent...and maybe Dice’s as well.

     Good Dad, she was a creep.

     She hadn’t intended to be in Dice’s room, but it just sort of ended up being that way, somehow. When she was getting the soap from Dice, she offhandedly mentioned she could bathe in her room, likely expecting she would turn her offer down. But oh no, the Devil knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Perhaps it was even a sign from the heavens above. Her own feelings aside, The Devil also hoped that this was a sign Dice was trusting her again.

     She roughly dried herself with the provided towel, but a sharp sting on her arm drew her attention.

     “Ow, the hell…” she grumbled, parting the fur. A sizeable cut on her upper arm stung, dark red blood shining against her black fur. Upon hearing her words, Dice turned from her spot on the bed.

     “What’s wrong?” She questioned, standing up.

     “Nothin’. Probably just got it from when I was knocking shit over. I’ll be fine.” she reassured, but Dice tutted, slipping into the bathroom and rummaged through the lower medicine cabinet. The Devil took the chance to appreciate the little things in life. Well, the large things, ‘cause Dice’s sweet, sweet ass was sure as hell not little.

     She pulled out some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and gauze.

     “It could get infected.” Dice defended, upon seeing the Devil’s amused look.

     “I’m the Devil. What’s gonna happen?”

     “Well, clearly, as we’ve already seen, you can get injured. So who’s to say your wounds can’t get infected?” she responded, and the Devil shrugged.

     “It’ll sting.” Dice warned, holding the cotton ball dipped in alcohol close to her arm.

     “I’m sure I can- _motherfucker!”_ she swore, tail thumping on the bed as Dice gently dabbed it onto the cut, and the other gave her a sympathetic look. Dice pressed the gauze to it, then realized she had nothing to bind it with. She didn’t want to use tape, as it would stick to her fur.

     “Hold onto it.” she said, their fingers brushing as the Devil did so. Dice searched for the scraps of fabric in her closet, and she pulled out what was perhaps a piece of arm from the ruined shirt. She came back over to her and gently but firmly tied the cloth around her arm so the gauze would stay, tying it into a little bow. The Devil’s mouth twitched into a barely visible smile at the endearing act. Definitely a Dice move.

     (Or should she say.. _.roll??_ )

     “Thanks.” the Devil said.

     Dice’s finger tapped her lower lip. “How is it that even after your bath you still look terrible?” she looked with disdain at the Devil’s tangled and matted fur, still slightly damp.

     “Hey, I think I’m fine…” the Devil protested, but it was too late. Dice was already looking for a brush.

     She crawled onto the bed, kneeling behind the Devil. Honestly, her messy fur was a little annoying. Even when she first started working at the casino the fur bothered her. It could look so dashing with a bit of upkeep!

     Dice got to work, gently brushing out the knots and tangles on the back of her head. The bristles rubbing against the Devil’s scalp made her slump over a little, the relaxing sensation sending gentle tingles down her spine. It felt very nice, but the Devil knew she’d never do it herself. Dice moved down to her shoulders, and the Devil relaxed even more. It was like a light massage.

     Dice was having the time of her life. Finally, a chance to neaten out this disgustingly mangled fur! Well, disgustingly was a little bit harsh, but would it kill the Devil to look nice every once in a while? _She’s the Devil. I suppose she doesn’t quite care about the state of her fur. She’s got more important things to worry about. Well, I’m the casino’s manager, and if I had fur like that, you’d bet I’d spend every damn second of my free time brushing it out._

     The room was comfortably quiet, the only sounds coming from the brush going through the Devil’s fur. It remained that way until Dice reached her mid-back, when the Devil started making a strange noise. She tilted her head, continuing to brush, as the noise only grew. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide her chuckles as she realized the Devil was purring like an overgrown housecat. Frankly, it was adorable.

     Dice’s soothing scent and body heat behind the Devil, in addition to the repetitive brush smoothing along her skin, had lulled the Devil into an almost sleepy state, one where she wasn’t quite aware of her purring. As cheesy and cliche as it was, Dice’s heart fluttered at the rumbly purr, so she continued to brush in the surrounding area. It wasn’t until she reached the beast’s sides that her eyes shot open. Dice, however, didn’t notice, so she continued brushing. Little did she know, the Devil was trying to restrain a bout of laughter. The brush ran up and down her side, and finally, she broke, her laugh slightly wheezy from being held back for too long. Dice almost dropped the brush in surprise, then a little smile crawled up her face.

     “What’s so funny boss?” she asked smugly, brushing her side again. The Devil shot away from her, eyes tearing up a little from laughter.

     “N-Nothing!” now it was the Devil’s turn to be defensive.

     “So why’d you start laughing? Are you ticklish, Boss?” Dice teased.

     “N-No!” she shot back.

     “Mmm, really? So what would happen if I did _this?_ ” she lunged across the bed, jabbing her fingers into the now soft furry side.

     The Devil let out a high-pitched squeal of shock, nearly tumbling off the bed. Dice snickered, but it was her turn to squeal when the Devil pounced upon her without warning -she was determined to find Dice’s chinks in the armor as well.

     Pinning her, the Devil poked and tickled wherever she could, Dice squirming and trying to unseat her. It wasn’t until the Devil grabbed her knees that Dice shrieked in laughter, kicking at the Devil. She smirked, for now was the time for revenge!

     Assaulting the woman’s legs from every angle, Dice howled, her cheeks flushed as she tried to regain her breath and escape from the Devil’s grasp. The two were in hysterics, tussling on the bed as Dice buried her fingers in the Devil’s sides once again. Without her even realizing it, the Devil’s sneaky fingers went slightly above the knee to the insides of Dice’s soft thighs, and her peals of laughter went up a few octaves -she hit the tickle jackpot. They both shoved each other away from their respective weak spots, panting and giggling like schoolgirls.

     “Truce?” the Devil offered as they caught their breath, holding out her hand.

     “Truce.” Dice grinned, shaking her hand. The smile quickly dropped off her face as she realized something.

     “Now your fur is messier than before!”

     The two snorted, before breaking out into hearty guffaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Heckin' Tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	6. Author Likes To Avoid More Unnecessary Cliche Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Quick announcement regarding updates to this story!
> 
> I feel like really gross bad shit always happens every time I try to post stories and keep them consistent! I am well-known among my friends to be extremely accident-prone, but this takes the cake. Last night, I spilled boiling hot tea on my hand and had to go to the ER. It was really freakin' painful, so because of this, my dominant hand is out of commission. Luckily, I had almost all of this chapter written and I just needed to clean it up. So I'm really sorry if I'm late on updates, or if there are a lot of mistakes because it is exceedingly difficult to type with one hand, as I burned my hand from the middle knuckles of my fingers down to the first inch or so of my wrist, haha.

     Come morning, Dice slips out of the casino, standing by the tracks. A few minutes after, Mugman comes jogging down the hill. 

     He dips his head to Dice, with a happy, “Good morning Miss Queen Dice! How are you today?”

     “Hello, Mugman. It’s a little too early to tell,” she admitted. “How about you?”

     “I’m doing well, thank you.” he said politely. “Things alright between you and Miss Devil?” he gently prompted.

     Dice felt her cheeks warm a bit. “Y-Yeah, actually. I think we’re alright now. For a while, at least.”

     Mugman smiled at her encouragingly. “Sounds great, Miss Dice. I’m glad it’s workin’ out.” then he pointed to a trail that snaked beside the mountains. “We’ll use the side paths down the Isles to collect a few materials I need to continue figuring out the potion’s cure.”

     “Alright. Sounds good.” she responded, and the two set off. Mugman knew all the little twists and tricks of the Isles, making their journey much faster. Dice couldn’t remember all these shortcuts, but maybe the cup brothers forged the new paths in their journey to collect the soul contracts in their pressing time limit. At some point, Mugman grabbed Dice’s hand, cheerily swinging hers in his while whistling a merry little tune. Dice had to bend down a bit, as she was too tall for him. But she found that she didn’t mind it much. It was amusing.

     …

     The pair had reached Isle One in a few hours, and they were able to take comfortable cover into the forest -Isle Two was difficult, as they had to sneak around the populated carnival. 

     “Hmm. First on my list are athela leaves. They’re long, and that’s about all I know of them. But fortunately, Elder Kettle has a picture of them.” he pulled the folded-up picture from the pocket of his bright blue shorts, passing it to the woman. “The next thing is gurdyroot.” Mugman was prepared, as he also had another picture of it.

     “Should we split up to cover more ground?” Dice asked.

      Mugman tilted his head, looking a little hesitant. “Hmm. Well, I suppose so. You find the athela, and I’ll grab the gurdyroot. Let’s meet back here in fifteen minutes. And be careful!”

     “Will do.” Dice nodded, and they went their separate ways. Dice took a deep breath of the fresh forest air. It was so much sweeter and clearer here than in the industrialized Second and Third Isles. Recalling the picture that Mugman showed her, she began to search the forest, her pace slow and pensive. She crouched by a plant with leaves very similar to the athela he was looking for. Dice carefully began to pluck the leaves from the stems. Mugman hadn’t specified a certain amount, but while Dice was debating how much to take, a voice suddenly yelled at the top of their lungs,

_      "IS THAT MISTER KING DICE?!” _

     Birds scattered from trees and woodland creatures fled at the loudness of their voice. Dice jolted, whipping around and tripping over herself, falling into the bush. 

     “So you’re not de-oH WHOAH HO HO!” Cuphead’s voice escalates to a shout once again upon seeing the woman. Dice sprung forward before he could screech again and clapped her hand over the obnoxious cup’s mouth. 

     “Do you  _ want  _ to alert the whole damn Isle?!” she hissed. Cuphead raises a brow, and licks Dice’s hand. She jerks away, disgusted, wiping her hand on her slacks. Tattered gloves or not, she wished she had worn them. He snickers, satisfied at her flustered reaction.

     Cuphead prowled around Dice like a predator, eyes scanning up and down her form. Dice protectively crosses her arms around her bust, looking anywhere but the lurking porcelain kidult. 

     Cuphead continued to chuckle to himself, and he finally stopped in front of her. “Is the Devil the same?”

     “Yes. If you really must know.”

     He guffaws. 

     “You had no idea what you were doing, did you?” Dice challenged.

    “Yeaaaahhh…” Cuphead shrugs. “But hey, it coulda been worse, right?”

     “I suppose.” she haughtily said.

     “What’re ya doin’ here anyway? I’d think you’d be holed up in the casino.” Cuphead asks.

     “Cuphead!” Mugman called, darting over to the two, arms full of the root. “Why do you have to be so loud?” he hissed, setting the plants down.

     “Wh-wait, are you two out in the forest together?” Cuphead interrogates, turning to Dice and storming up to her, protective brother mode coming out into full play. “What the hell d’you think you’re doin’ with my brother?!” he demanded.

     “Cups, wait!” he grabbed his brother’s shoulder before he could do something dumb. Mugman spun his hot-headed brother around so they faced each other. “Listen. I  _ asked _ Miss Dice to come with me and help collect materials for an antidote. ‘Sides, she wouldn’t do anything to me. Right Miss Dice?”

     Dice hurriedly bobbed her head in agreement, nervous of Cuphead doing something...rash. Cuphead glared suspiciously at her, crossing his arms and scowling.

     “You’re makin’ an antidote? At least give me a chance to tell the whole town about this.” Cuphead smirked.

     “N-No! Don’t you think they’ve had enough gawkin’, Cups?” Mugman protested, and Dice greatly appreciated that someone was on her side. She had a feeling that if she had run into Cuphead alone, half of Isle One definitely would’ve known about her predicament by now. He would only listen to his brother.

     Cuphead hummed. “What if I just told Elder Kettle?”

     Mugman hesitated. “No. He doesn’t  _ have  _ to know.”

     Cuphead’s eyes widened. “What the-Mugs! You  _ never  _ keep things from Elder Kettle!” he turned to Dice, pointing at her accusingly. “See?! This is exactly why we gotta tell everyone. He, she’s influencing you, Mugs!” he stood in between the two. “This is why you should stay away from those two. Nothin’ but trouble.” he growled. 

     “Cuphead,” Mugman pleaded. “Miss Dice really isn’t a bad person. She’s treated me really well and we’ve talked just yesterday and-”

     “I don’t care. Back off, ya creep! And stay away from my brother!” he aggressively pointed his finger-gun at Dice’s chest. She held her hands up in a gesture of peace, and took a few steps back.

     “Cuphead, I really don’t mean any harm. I’m grateful towards your brother for helping us out. Why would I hurt him?” she reasoned.

     “Exactly!” Mugman exclaimed. “In fact, after the town left and I waited for ‘em to wake up, Miss Dice told me to leave because she thought Miss Devil would hurt me if she saw me!”

     Cuphead didn’t look entirely convinced, but upon seeing Mugman’s vehement tone, he lowered his defenses.

     “Alright, alright.” he put down his hand and Dice relaxed, genuinely afraid he would shoot her for a moment. She couldn’t exactly stave off the angry piece of dishware in a fight. Hell, she was defeated by them  _ and  _ she still had magic.

     She could see where the Devil was coming from...with the whole ‘good-for-nothing lackey’ thing. 

     “You’re lucky my brother likes you.” he grumbles. “I don’t know why, though. Don’t think I trust you, though.”

     “Not for a moment.” Dice responds. “Here’s the athela, Mugman.” she handed the small bundle of herbs to the young man.

     “Thanks.” he gave her a friendly smile, and Cuphead watched the interaction suspiciously. His brother’s naive, genuine smile sort of worried him, but it also set him at ease. Though he trusted people easily, that didn’t always mean that he made friends with them all that much. Cuphead would remain on guard, and hope that he didn’t end up befriending the die. 

     At this point, it was late afternoon, and Dice began to worry about the fact that she had literally disappeared from the casino, so she thought it was about time to take her leave.

     “Thank you for coming to help me, Miss Dice.” Mugman said in his usual sweet tone. Cuphead disliked hearing it directed towards the sleazy ex-manager, but he tolerated it without complaint. “I’ll walk you back.”

     “N-No no, that’s alright.” she said quickly. “It’d be nighttime when we get to the casino, and I don’t want you walking home in the dark.”

      Cuphead stared at her suspiciously.  _ Is she just tryin’ to be nice? _

     “‘Cause...yeah, whatever.” she muttered.

     Mugman chuckled. “It’s not like I got anything to worry about. It’ll be perfectly safe.”

     “As much as I hate t’say Dice is right, she is. C’mon Mugs, let’s go back to the cottage.” he tugged his brother’s hand and he started walking off.

     “Bye-bye!” Mugman waves, practically being dragged away by his brother, and Dice, for once, waves back.

     …

     “Where the hell were you?!” the Devil bolts towards Dice as she enters the casino once more. Startled, she almost stumbles into the door, feeling distinctly like a teenager who snuck off to a party and was caught red-handed trying to return to their home. Dice recalls many a time where she snuck off to one thing or another in her youth. The only difference was that she never got caught.

     “I was out lookin’ for an antidote, Boss.” she says. Not exactly a lie, but for some reason Dice felt a little bad for the hazy answer. Which was odd, because she never usually had a problem lying to anyone, but it just felt wrong with the Devil.

     She seemed pacified, but still a little wary, evidenced by her ears still at a slight downward slant. “Next time, tell me or somethin’.” she waved a hand. “...Or, y’know, take me with ya so you’re not...alone. What if someone saw you?” her brows furrowed as she put a hand on her hip. With that, Dice decided to tell the truth. The Devil’s concern was genuine -and not telling her now would result in a lot more anger and hurt later, which she definitely did  _ not  _ want to do, what with their relationship newly rebuilt.

     She anxiously wrung her hands by her torso, gaze falling to her feet. “Boss, to tell you the truth, I went out with Mugman to find things for an antidote.” she said softly, not wanting to look the Devil in the eye, for she was afraid of her reaction.

     The Devil went silent for a few tension-heavy heartbeats. “...W-What? You were with that milk-for-brains blithering idiot?” she said, voice growing louder as a strange protectiveness kicked in. “What if someone saw? What if that damn mug tricked ya? What if-”

     “N-Now hold on a minute, can I explain myself?” she asked, and was surprised when the Devil clamped her mouth shut, looking noticeably upset, but nodding for her to speak, grinding her teeth and fidgeting, her tail whipping about wildly. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” she began, and the Devil looked a tad less angry, her hackles lowering. “In fact, the reason we ended up under the platform instead of in the sun was because of him. I woke up first, and he was there to check up on us.”

     “That don’t sound right. Why would he do that?” the Devil interrupted.

     “My thoughts exactly,” she empathized. “He didn’t mean any harm. In fact, he told me he thought I was a good person. I tried to get him to stay away, but he didn’t. Yeah, he’s an idiot, but a real good-hearted one.”

     Ooookay. Maybe she wouldn’t tell the  _ whole  _ truth. She was still embarrassed about drunkenly rambling to him the previous morning about her issues with her former boss.

     “And so he comes back, askin’ me if I want to tag along…”

     …

     After Dice gave a whole rundown of the events, the Devil rubbed her chin. 

     “Do y’think Cuphead is gonna tell the town?”

     Dice hesitated. “No. Not really. Mugman seemed pretty against it, and I’d wager Cuphead isn’t all about makin’ his brother upset by doin’ something he doesn’t think is right.”

 

     The Devil chewed at her lip, in a manner fairly similar to Dice. Amused, a smile slipped onto her face. 

     “What are you grinnin’ at?” the Devil said defensively, but it didn’t hold much hostility. 

     “You’re just worryin’ your lip like me, is all.” she pointed out, and the Devil looked off to the side, sheepish. She was glad her fur was so dark...it could hide all the blushes in the world. 

     “Well. Thanks for tellin’ me.” she said begrudgingly, crossing her arms, and Dice was surprised. She expected a lot more from that interaction. A lot more yelling and bitter feelings, to be precise.

     The Devil sighed internally, but it was one of relief.  _ I suppose she trusts me more now.  _ She thought, pleased, as her anger at her running off with Mugman subsided. All of a sudden, a thought popped into her mind that made her uneasy and angry all over again.

_      What if...she  _ likes  _ that dumb mug…? _

_      What if  _ he  _ likes  _ her _? Is that why they’re spendin’ so much time around each other…? _

     “I keep forgettin’ to eat.” Dice mutters annoyedly as her stomach aches in hunger. Dice didn’t really tend to take the time to sit down and eat, as she was usually so busy. A spot of bread here, half a drink there. “Do y’want somethin’ to eat, Boss?” she asked, snapping the Devil from her thoughts.

     Her thoughts strayed to that delicious steak, and she nods, still a little distracted by this concerning possibility of Mugman and Dice liking each other. Dice walked off to start a late dinner, the Devil still lost in her stupor.

     Quickly, her head snaps up and she jogs after Dice, determined to spend more time with her and have her forget all about dumb ol’ Mugman.

     …

     The Devil knew nothing about cooking. So she was completely useless, aside from producing a spark when the stove refused to light. 

     “Aw, gosh. You still got some magic? I lost all of mine.” Dice said jealously. 

     “I suppose it comes with being Satan.” She shrugged, thinking little of the tiny flames that danced on her fingertips. 

     “What I’d give to be able to summon my cards again. I miss the little rascals.” Dice responded, a note of bittersweetness in her tone. “Doubt I could get ‘em, anyway. They were pretty torn up after their run with the cups.” Her brows furrowed with faint anger. Her ex-boss hummed in response. 

     The Devil sat on the counter, swinging her legs and crunching on dry pasta. She watched as Dice puttered about the kitchen, pulled away from the thought of the other woman’s cards. The best part about this spot was that Dice’s back was almost always towards her. She keenly watched her long, elegant legs, her soft thighs brushing each other as she walked. As a man, Dice already had a bit of a cocky strut when he walked, but it was a lot more noticeable with wider hips, accentuated by her supple buttocks that would make Adonis himself take a second glance. But no more than two, because he never stopped looking after the second one, much like the Devil, who followed that godly or goddess-ly butt like a cat would a piece of prey.

     ~~With the occasional lip-lick as well~~.

     “How does pasta sound?” Dice asked, breaking the other lady’s trance.

_      If you’re making it, anything sounds good. You sound good.  _ She thought, cringing at how desperate the impulsive thought sounded. “Good.” she nods, gaze focusing on her creature’s curvy, voluptuous form. No wonder she wore purple all the time...it was such a lovely color on her alabaster complexion. She hardly noticed when Dice plucked the box of pasta from her hands. 

     …

     The two ate in the Devil’s room -as her office was still trashed. She’d have to clean that up at some point. Unlike the last time they ate together, they talked easily and teased each other, telling ridiculous stories of debauchery and shenanigans in the casino.

     “Remember when that client grabbed my head and rolled it at the craps table?” Dice laughed, and the Devil nearly spit out her wine.

     “And then they tried to take it home with ‘em, claiming it was their ‘lucky dice’?” the Devil continued, snickering. “I’m pretty sure they were too drunk t’notice your head landed on snake eyes nearly every time. But that was when I first learned your head could be detached. It was a real sight when they were walkin’ ‘round the casino with your head under their arm, with you blindly chasing after it.”

     They both burst into laughter again, just a little tipsy from the wine. The memory of the last time they ate together, though, was fresh in Dice’s mind, and it was making her a little antsy.  _ No, don’t worry about that...I doubt she’s about to jump on me.  _

     It was very late, and though the two finished their food, they continued until two bottles of wine were gone.

     “Aw, jeez. It’s so late, sorry for keepin’ ya up Boss.” she said, picking up their plates.

     “N-No, I should be apologizing. You’re the one who needs her sleep.” the Devil said apologetically. “I’ll help.”

     The two headed down to the kitchen to put away the leftovers and wash the dishes. They worked in tandem, as soon as Dice finished washing a dish, the Devil finished drying one, and was able to take the one in Dice’s hand.

     “Thanks for your help.” Dice smiled, in a bit of a haze, her gut warm and fuzzy from alcohol and food, and from the Devil’s warmth, as she stood close to her. 

     “O’course.” the Devil so badly wanted to kiss her again. Her soft emerald eyes, cheeks gently flushed from drink, and her lips slightly red, stained from the wine, so plush and appealing, like two rose petals. It was all she could do not to give her a smooch, even a little one. 

     Dice tentatively takes the Devil’s hand. “Goodnight, Devil.” the smile doesn’t leave her face as the smooth pad of her thumb rubs over the Devil’s knuckles. She lets go, and saunters off to bed, shy, yet dopey little smiles on each of their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this isn't a good time to mention it seeing as my hand is messed up, but if you have any requests/scenarios regarding Snake Eyes (maybe even some Smokin' Dice if I'm feeling frisky) that you'd like to see me write (doesn't have to be smut, but brownie points for something unique ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) don't hesitate to ask! If you have a certain kink in mind, feel free to discuss it with me. I have some kinks I won't touch, but others I'll be all for, so just ask! You never know what sort of filthy things your friendly neighborhood fanfiction writer is into. Ask me here or shoot me an ask on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Weird Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/papipachie


	7. The Plot Thiccens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I meant 'thiccens'.

     Queen Dice hugged one of her fluffy pillows, biting her lip and trying to hold back a silly grin as her stomach flipped with stupid, stupid, emotion. The Devil’s warm, calloused hand against her own cool and soft one. She let herself wonder...what if she kissed the other’s hand? She buried her face in the pillow, softly sighing at her behavior.

 _This whole thing is goin’ pretty fast...I’m sorta worried I won’t be able to stop once I get goin’..._ She thought, nervousness dampening her oddly happy mood. She sat up. _The Devil can be reasoned with, right? Especially since she likes me. This could be alright._

     Dice flopped back down in her bed, reminded of when the Devil did the same a few days ago. _And now I can’t stop thinkin’ about her. Great._ She thought, but she wasn’t angry.

     Dice burrowed under the covers and smushed herself into the pile of pillows on her bed, the plushness like a soothing embrace. Tired yet content, she fell into a blissful, uninterrupted sleep for the first time in days.

     …

     The Devil’s bright crimson eyes peered into Dice’s room, watching her snuggle into the bed. _Cute…_

     She abruptly shook her head. _Damn it, Dad…_

     The thought of Mugman once again arose in her mind. _How can I one-up the little bastard? He’s just annoying, emotional, smart...sensible...sweet, kind and gentlemanly...damn it. Well, sucks for you, kiddo, I can be all that and more! I’m_ The Devil _for cryin’ out loud! And ain’t nobody gonna say no to the Devil...just you wait and see ya lady-stealin’ cup of trouble. I’ll beat you at your own game. And I’ll do it tonight! Yes, yes, time to pay that mug a visit…_

     Chuckling to herself, she rubbed her hands together and headed back up to her office. She rummaged through the ruined space for a pen and paper. In her search, she found a spare deck of cards. Lucifer snapped her fingers. _That’s it! I’ll ask the boy for some of his magic-givin’ potion and give Dice those little buggers that she so misses. She’s sure to like me more than Mugface then!_

     She paused to look at the lovely sleeping beauty, eyes gleaming softly in the moonlight.

     With the light grace of a butterfly’s wing gliding through air, she kissed Dice on the forehead and slipped away.

     …

     The Devil slunk through the Isle, finding that the cover of night worked very well with her dark fur. She was wary yet quick, intent on getting there before sunrise. She fell to all fours, skittering through Isle Two and safely into the Die House, the passage between isles. The Devil paused for a break, panting a little from her run through the land. She was lazy, and tempted to just curl up and fall asleep, thinking surely that Mugman and Dice weren’t seeing each other _every day...all the time..._ but were they? She regretted not keeping better track of the other woman.

     She remembered her purpose and gritted her teeth, reemerging into the cool night air and through the forest of Inkwell Isle One.

     …

     It was close to dawn when the Devil arrived at Elder Kettle’s cottage. Sneaking around to the side of the house where the boys slept, she carefully slid into their window, left ajar to let in the sweet night breeze. She crept over to Mugman’s bed, prodding the boy’s shoulder.

     “Mmh...what is it, Cups?” He mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

     “Try again, kid.” The Devil hissed back.

     His eyes shot open, and for a moment the Devil saw fear in his large, dark orbs.

     “Miss Devil?” He whispered, sitting up. “What do you want?”

     She motioned to the window with her tail and slipped back out, the mug following.

     They spoke at low volumes.

     “Mugface, I wan-“

     “Mugman.” He corrected politely, though she could tell the young man was a little irritated.

     “Mugman,” she began, her voice falling into a kindly and sweet cadence. “I was just wonderin’ if you could spare a couple of drops of your magic-giving potion…”

     “And what? Have you return to power? To have you trick me into selling my soul to you?” He furrowed his brows, crossing his arms defensively.

     “No no! That ain’t it at all, Mugman. The amount I need won’t even begin to restore me to my full power.” She said reassuringly. “And I don’t want your soul, far from it. Just some of that potion is all I need. And I have gold on me, too. Think of it as buyin’ something from Porkrind’s.”

     “What are ya gonna do with it?” He asked suspiciously.

     She hesitated. The Devil didn’t want him knowing of her present to Dice...if he knew, then he’d be able to give her something better!

     “Like I said, it’s not enough to give me the powers I need to take over Inkwell Isle again-“

     “I don’t care. Tell me what you’re gonna do with the potion.” Mugman said firmly, and the Devil scowled in frustration.

 _What happened to the lovable little goober Dice describes him as? He’s awfully stubborn…_ She thought irritably. _Wait! That’s just it! Of_ course _he’s like that only around Dice...sneaky little bastard._

     “You said Dice was a good person, what about me?” She doubted that would work, and she was exactly right.

     Mugman shot Satan down point-blank. “Miss Dice is different.”

     She huffed a sigh. There was no getting around this. She wasn’t strong enough to break and enter...and then likely have to deal with Cuphead as well.

     “Fine. If ya gotta know, Dice was mopin’ about those little cards -ya know those, the ones ya had to parry?”

     Mugman nodded, uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides.

     “Those things were sorta like her pets. I don’t know why, they were annoying as hell, but she misses ‘em. I just need a little magic to make ‘em again.” She pulled out the deck of cards.

     She saw remorse flicker in his eyes. “Why can’t Dice do it herself?”

     “Cause then it wouldn’t be a surprise!” She sputtered angrily, nearly through with the goody-two-shoes. “Plus, she wouldn’t be able to. She can call them to her but not bring them into the world.” The Devil calmed herself. “I was tryin’ t’make more lackeys, but I messed ‘em up. I don’t have my pop’s power of creating beings like that, but I can give ‘em life, to an extent. They proved useless to me, so I gave ‘em to Dice, wanting the buggers off my hands. But she grew attached to ‘em. And in turn, they obeyed her and only her. They wouldn’t even fold to me.” She said dryly. _But I couldn’t bring myself to just burn the cards._ She said that last part to herself.

     Mugman tapped his chin in thought. “Alright.” He said slowly. “But do it here. I’m not having you run off with the whole bottle.”

     “Fine by me.” The Devil said coolly, to conceal her excitement. Mugman climbed back into the house, and when he returned, he held a small glass and the sparkling baby blue potion, the same color as his bullets.

     “How much do you need?”

     “About two fingers.” She responded, shuffling through the deck to find the cards.

     “Pardon?” Mugman said, looking at her confusedly.

     The Devil rolled her eyes. “It means the fill the cup up to the level of the width of two fingers.” She pulled out four black clubs and spades, then four red hearts and four diamonds. Mugman passed the glass to her and she took the brew, laying the sixteen cards on the ground.

     In a low, grumbling voice that made Mugman’s bones vibrate, the Devil spoke in an ancient tongue, calling the cards to awaken. Her eyes shone a brilliant white and at the end of the chant, she lightly blew on the cards, her breath a smoky blue.

     To Mugman’s amazement, the mini army of cards rose up, chittering and looking around with curious little eyes. The cards had gained a faint glowing energy to them, almost giving them mini halos.

     “Golly…” he murmured, still awestruck. “May I?”

     The Devil agreed, and Mugman instantly planted himself on the ground to get a better look at them.

     “They’re so cute!” He cooed, holding one of each up close to his face to look at them with adoring eyes. “No wonder Miss Dice got attached to them, I didn’t know you could make somethin’ so precious!”

     “That was one of the reasons they were so useless...they were supposed to be soldiers.” She remarked dryly as the club began to chew on Mugman’s thumb. The rest of the cards drew nearer to Mugman upon seeing him pet the club. “But Dice whipped ‘em into shape a bit, I guess.” She rolled her eyes as Mugman fussed over the cards. “Okay, okay, now give ‘em back. Gotta get back before it gets too bright outside.”

     Albeit reluctantly, Mugman scooped them up and handed them back, gently removing the nippy club. “Now I just _gotta_ visit Miss Dice to see these little ones again.” He said happily.

     The Devil pretended not to notice his comment, but internally she fumed. _Damn it all! Maybe I shoulda stolen the potion…_

     “Thanks, Mugf- Mugman.” She held a stack of coins out to him, but he pushed them back.

     “No need.” He smiled, now friendly to the Devil. “Don’t worry about owin’ me anything, especially if it’s a gift, right?”

     “Yeah…” The Devil responded, voice nearly a hostile growl. “I’ll be off.” She said dismissively, and cards in hand, she darted back into the night.

     …

     The Devil was now safely inside the casino, and on the hunt for a certain block-headed lady. Her ears perked for any sound, she headed to the kitchen and looked inside. Not there. Yet, just out of her hearing range came an airy, lilting hum, almost inaudible. She headed off in that direction, rounded the corner to the poker tables, and found Dice, sweeping the hardwood floors and swaying gently. The Devil, for just a moment, was entranced. Then she felt the cards wiggling in her cupped hands, beginning to grow impatient. Any moment now they would start chatting and give her away.

     She backed up a few paces and called out, “Hello?” Even though she knew full well Dice was there.

     The humming stopped, and she heard footsteps. The Devil tried to look as though she had just arrived as Dice stepped into view.

     “Hello, boss. Welcome back.” She greeted with a friendly smile.

     “Heya Dice. I uh, actually wanted to give you somethin’.” The Devil said, finding that she was getting a little nervous.

     Dice looked at her suspiciously as they walked back into the room with the poker tables.

     “Really now? Ya didn’t have to…”

     She shook her head dismissively. “Hold out your hands and close your eyes.”

     Dice looked even more wary, putting out her hands and saying, “If this is like that one time you put whiskey-soaked ashes into my hands and lit it on fire ‘cause I gave you the wrong flavor for that cigar, I’d rather you not give me anything.”

     She inwardly winced. _Ow. I feel real bad about that though._ “I’m real sorry about that. You were just a greenhorn then, couldn’t be seen goin’ easy on the newbie.”

     “But lighting the ashes on fire? That was a tad excessive.” Dice said, but she didn’t seem to hold too much of a grudge over it.

     “Yeah...I still feel bad about that. You’re right. Glad you ended up bein’ in charge of the employees instead of me.”

     Dice’s expression softened. “It’s alright. Gave me some neat scars and a hell of a story to tell. Real entertaining to the clients, after buffin' it up a little bit.”

     They both chuckled.

     “Okay, now close your eyes…” The Devil reigned in her nervous yet hopeful happiness.

     Dice obeyed, and the Devil gently set the thin stack of cards on her outstretched hand with a little pat, signaling them to spring up. They did so, eagerly, fanning out onto her palms and wrists.

     “Open ‘em up.” She said softly.

     Dice hesitantly opened one eye, but upon seeing what it was, her expression shifted from caution to unadulterated glee.

     “O-Oh my-!” She exclaimed, her now emerald eyes widening. She grinned, and although she tried to be cool and professional around the Devil, she couldn’t stop smiling.

     The Devil internally swooned. Her pure, happy smile was a force of nature. It made her heart sing and her chest feel light, airy, and carefree.

     “Thank you, boss.” She beamed, moving the cards to her shoulders. Dice stepped forward and hugged the Devil tightly, enveloping the other in her soft, sweet scent.

     The Devil, still a little stunned, took a moment before she hugged back.

     One of the hearts gave a sly little murmur, wiggling suggestively. The other hearts copied him, and the rest of the cards were sent into titters, and Dice pulled away, blushing just a tad.

     “Hush, Hearts.” She scolded, cheeks burning. “Diamonds, Spades, don’t encourage them.” Her words held little force as she stifled a smile. “Clubs, you’re fine.” She said affectionately, petting each of them. The group of Clubs purred and resumed chewing on her collar. Dice let it slide this time. She was just glad to have them all back.

     The Devil watched on, amused.

     Suddenly, Dice clasped her hands together excitedly.

     “Let’s teach these new cards some old tricks!”

     …

    “Attention!” Dice commanded sharply. The cards fluttered for a moment, then quickly organized themselves based off of their symbol in a four-by-four group. Dice grinned. “Good job!”

    The Devil snorted. “Yeah, good job. It only took ya, what, fifty times?” She leaned her head in her hand lazily, sprawling her upper body on top of the fuzzy poker table.

     “Hey, these are new cards, and I’ll have you know it took the old deck at _least_ seventy times to assemble. So this is a big improvement.” She defended, then turned to her cards. “Don’t listen to her. You’re doing great.”

     Her gaze reverted back to the Devil, addressing her again. “I think you’re just jealous they didn’t take to ya like they did with me.” Dice added smugly, and the Devil rolled her eyes. Dice talked to the cards, listening to them chitter back -she was a pro at comprehending card-speak. The Devil watched her with a soft smile on her face. Dice seemed really happy. The sight of the die playing with the cards was absolutely darling, especially since Dice cooed at them once or twice when she thought the Devil wasn’t paying attention. The demon found herself moving closer to the other woman, watching her dazedly.

     She faintly realized just how hard she’d fallen for the ex-manager in the past few days. The Devil’s feelings had been brought to light, and it was such a relief, freeing them from her pent-up mindscape. Their embarrassing, awkward situation had only made their relationship stronger, to the point where the Devil was almost happy it worked out this way. Granted, having your gender switched and relying on two cups to figure out the reversing potion was definitely not preferable, but the Devil figured it would make a great memory. She and Dice could reminisce about their wacky adventure together, perhaps by the fire...on a couch...snuggled up with one another…

     “Alright, back in the sleeve.” Dice ushered the cards into her sweater. “I still need to finish cleaning up.” They curled to fit the inside of her forearm instinctively.

     The Devil’s ears perked up, shaken from her stupor.

     Dice inspected her sleeve distastefully. At least with her suit, the cards weren’t as obvious. This just looked awkward. She gave a quiet sigh, shaking her head.

     “I need new threads.” she murmured to herself. _I can’t just wear this every day._ She thought, picking the broom back up. _Ah! Maybe I can take my measurements and ask Mugman to run to the tailor’s. Just a few new shirts and pants would do. No point in gettin’ my suit redone. Hopefully this doesn’t last much longer…_

     However, the Devil wasn’t quite ready to leave the other woman’s presence yet.

     “Is there anythin’ I can do to help?” she asked, and Dice looked back at her, surprised. She batted the wistful thoughts of nice things to wear from her brain to respond.

     “Didn’t take you for a cleanin’ fan.”

     “Well, y’know, I don’t got anythin’ to do either.” the Devil said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck. Dice knew as well as she did that she _hated_ cleaning. It was so mundane and, frankly, unnecessary. It occurred to her that perhaps it was unnecessary because there had always been people to do it for her.

     “Alright. Thanks.” she said gratefully, and that was enough for the Devil to be fully sold on the idea of cleaning -especially if she was side-by-side with the lady. “There should be a rag on the kitchen counter, and some wood oil in the cabinet under the sink. If you could put some on the cloth and wipe down the wooden frames,” she tapped the dulled wood on the poker tables. “That’d be great.”

     “Aye aye.” the Devil nodded, making Dice chuckle.

     “Feels good to boss you around.” she teased, casting a sly glance at the beast from over her shoulder.

     “Does it now?” Devil inquired, stepping closer to her.

     “Mhm,” she hummed. “Now I see why you were such a big fan of it.”

     “Whaddaya mean, ‘now I see why’? You’re bossier than you think, Dice.” she said, lightly flicking her forehead.

     The ex-manager was unfazed. “I know one thing’s for certain -you _let_ me do it. Now what I don’t know is why.” she mused, lightly elbowing her. Dice tapped her lower lip. “Laziness? I guess that makes sense. Naw, you do it just enough to make sure everyone’s got a certain level of respect for you. After all that’s said and done, _you_ let _me_ take the reigns.” to emphasize her words, Dice prodded the Devil in her chest, leaning forward.

     Taken off guard, the Devil nearly stumbled, though the touch had barely any weight behind it. “Y-You were the manager, in case you don’t recall.” the Devil pointed out, only for Dice to roll her eyes. Luckily, she didn’t seem to notice the Devil’s slightly flustered state. It was very unlike Dice to get physical this way, with her or with others. When they bantered, it was normally snide comments and smirks that flashed her pearly white teeth, with sharp green eyes that made her look like a snake. If anything, that was more the Devil’s style. Calculated touches and the use of body language to intimidate the other.

     “I guess that’s true.” Dice backed off, shrugging, hands in the air. “Or was. But even so...maybe ya think it’s refreshing for someone to order you around? That could be it. Just to have someone call all the shots for ya once in a while?”

     The Devil swallowed.

     “Now…” Dice trailed off, looking a little unsure of herself. Her eyes steeled with resolve, and the Devil caught a flash of green. “Go clean the tables.”

     She had said the words so sharply, her expression hard and unforgiving, that the Devil had to take a moment to process the whole thing.

     “Don’t make me say it twice.” she said in a low tone, looking ominous in the yellowish light of the casino. The edges of her block-head looked even sharper, casting shadows across her darkened face. Her irises, however, were a vibrant, saturated green, stark against the whites of her eyes. The Devil’s tail slowly began to curl around her thigh, and her breath caught in her throat. All of a sudden, the facade broke and Dice grinned. “Gotcha.” she lightly pushed the Devil.

     A breathy laugh rushed out from the beast, her ears pressed flat against her skull. It was a little unnerving how on-the-nose the ex-manager could be. It wasn’t unfamiliar, not at all, as Dice frequently exploited her people skills for the benefit of the house, but seeing it used on her…

     Whether the Devil liked it or not, Dice read her like a book just then. Perhaps it was a mistake, letting Dice act her part…

     “You’re an odd one, Dice.”

     “That I am.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinky gal pals
> 
> oh and thanks for reading
> 
> tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	8. In Which Devil is (Un)Surprisingly Sly

     “We did it.” Dice grinned, hands on her hips. “Been a while since this place looked brand-spankin’ new. I’m sure people were about to give it the kiss-off, but not now.” she said confidently, looking at her surroundings.

     “Wouldn’t dream of it. Who knows, maybe we can get this joint back up and runnin’ someday.” the Devil replied. 

     Her help had gone far beyond just wiping down the tables. One thing had rolled into another, and before she knew it, the Devil was cleaning without complaint with Dice, surprising the latter. Dice was sure her ex-boss would’ve tapped out, but she seemed fairly content with the situation. Granted, their crusade to clean up the casino took the better part of the day, and the two were tired and pruny-fingered, but finally, the casino had been almost restored to its former glory. Dice stifled a yawn -she’d clean the billiards room and the hallways of the employees’ quarters later. 

     “You should get to bed.” the Devil observed, glancing between Dice and the hefty grandfather clock mounted by the bar.

     “Yeah,” she agreed. “Gonna bathe first, though. I hate the chemicals we use. Makes me feel all sticky, and…’not clean’.”

     The Devil chuckled at the irony, rubbing the fur of her arm between her fingertips as she too, realized that she felt the same. “Me too.”

     Dice began to walk off to her bedroom, raising her arms above her head in a languid stretch that revealed a sliver of pale skin. The Devil hated to admit to herself that she ate it up, burgundy eyes wanting for just a bit more. “You can borrow some of my soap again if you’d like.”

     “Sure.” the Devil quickly trotted after her.

     …

     After the two were adequately cleaned, and brushed -upon Dice’s insistence- they parted for bed. 

     Dice said goodnight to each one of her cards before stacking them up by her bedside table and climbing into bed, closing her eyes. 

     Only one problem. 

     She couldn’t sleep. 

     It was frustrating as well, because there appeared to be no particular reason. 

     Dice tossed and turned. 

     She looked out the window, at the soft moonlight pouring in like pale silk. Her eyes were drawn towards the clock on the wall. Nearly twelve. She tossed the covers off. She pulled them back on. 

     Though her body was tired, it seemed that her mind was not. Dice sat up, grabbing the cards from her night stand. She began to shuffle them as if to play a game, then stopped with an amused chuckle. There was no way she’d be able to get them to stand still for that long, especially after being awoken so recently. They’d want to explore, as evidenced by the way a brave diamond began to scurry away from her. 

     Dice laid down on her stomach, spreading the cards out and watching as they chirped and wandered around their new surroundings. She rested her head in her hands. The diamonds and spades instantly shot off, peering over the edge of the bed before sliding down with a triumphant squeal. The clubs, however, were far too wary, choosing to stick closer to the die and rub their little faces on the soft sheets. The hearts soon grew bored with looking around, tottering back to Dice and finding places to sleep. One scooted to the crook of her shoulder, another settled on top of her head, and the remaining two snuggled near her chest. 

     Dice kept careful track of the mischievous diamonds and spades, watching like a hawk from on top of her bed. She knew from past experience that the diamonds were the leaders -whether they guided their fellow cards into good situations or bad ones were up to their whims, as flimsy as their bodies. A creeping curiosity crawled into her mind.  _ I wonder...I wonder if the boss is up.  _

     Unfortunately, as soon as the niggling question took root in her mind, she was unable to get it out. Whether Dice liked it or not, she had come to enjoy the other’s company. She dismissed this as being a simple case of loneliness. There was no one else to talk to at any given time of day, they knew each other, yadda yadda yadda. That’s what she told herself. Perfectly understandable. Right?

     With this rationale in her mind, she swept up all the cards and put on an indigo long sleeved shirt that she had forgotten about. It was tight around the chest and hips, but it would do. That sweater needed a break. She slipped the cards into her sleeve and left her room in search of the Devil.

     …

     The casino was dead quiet without the normal sounds of business, and you’d think the Devil would’ve gotten used to it by now.

     Fat chance.

     The beast sighed, wandering the halls wearily, like a ghost that haunted the establishment. All that talk of restoring the casino to its previous glory had cheered the Devil up for a little while. Now, alone in the dark, eerie building, doubts started to foster in the shadows of the hallways she walked. 

_      No one would be dumb enough to come back here.  _

_      Everyone’s learned their lesson. _

_      Would I still even be able to take souls?  _ The Devil held her palm out in front of her, gritting her teeth and managing a medium-sized flame, glowing warmly in the cold bluish light. It quickly fizzled out.  _ I barely have any of my power left, and Dice doesn’t have any magic either. Wait a minute.  _ She paused, head perking up.  _ Didn’t the cups burn all the contracts? Did they see hers and shove it off to the side?  _ Then the Devil shook her head sadly.  _ Surely if her contract was burned, she would’ve high-tailed it outta here. She’s just stayin’ here ‘cause she has no other choice. Yeah. That’s it. She don’t like me all that much.  _ The Devil wrung her hands, sighing sadly. 

     It hurt, this conclusion. It hurt quite a lot. The wanting she felt for her ex-manager, not being able to have her. _Just think of the way she bolted after I kissed her..._ The Devil pinned down her hopeful heart and cast it away with an angry lash of her tail.

     “Could use a stiff drink right about now.” she murmured to no one.

     “Everyone could.” a voice said dryly, and the Devil whipped around. “That’s why there’s no shortages of sinners to come on down here to this casino.” It was Dice, hands shoved in her pockets and striding towards the Devil with easy steps.

     “Couldn’t sleep either?” the Devil asked, ignoring the twinge in her chest. 

     “Nope.” she shrugs, not looking all that bothered by it. Then she laughed, saying, “Funny how I was just told off by Mugman ‘bout drinking to cope, and here we are, runnin’ off to a bottle every time somethin’ doesn’t go our way. We’re right spoiled, aren’t we boss?”

     Though she spoke off-handedly, the Devil felt warmth bubble in her belly. And not the good kind, that’s for sure.  _ That damn mug…  _ she thought bitterly, then a sly smirk twisted her lips up.  _ Thank you for remindin’ me why I gotta carry on. Ain’t  _ no way  _ I’m lettin’ him off the hook. He’s not stealin’ my lady, no way no how and no thank you. Can’t wait to see the look on his dumb shinin’ face when he sees Dice on my arm, swoonin’ for me and  _ only _ me. Yeah. That’s right. Takin’ what’s mine. _

     She anxiously struggled to process the sudden swarm of emotions that seized her mind.  _ I don’t know what these dumb feelings are...I’ll think through ‘em later. All that matters now is gettin’ Dice on my side.  _ She concluded, resolve newly strengthened, though she knew that, no, she would most definitely not be thinking through her feelings later. The only one she cared to identify, and could relate with was lust. Everything else was...eugh.

     “I’ll grab us somethin’.” Dice offered, beginning to walk off.

     “Hang on!” the Devil exclaimed, then quickly reigned in her unnecessarily loud tone. “I bet you’re tired of gettin’ things for me. Let me return the favor for once.” she gave the other a friendly smile. “And hey, howsabout a game of billiards while we’re at it? Since we can’t sleep and all.”

     The Devil was about to regret her brashness when Dice smiled. “Not gonna say no to that. Meet you there?”

     “Yeah.” she said, not anticipating Dice’s response. The two parted ways to grab something from the bar and set the game up, respectively.

     …

     After spending a gratuitous amount of time selecting a liquor -she stuck to her gut, Fireball- the Devil hurried to the billiards room, where Dice had just finished chalking up their cues. They greeted each other with an easy smile, settling right into the game. 

     “Ladies first.” the Devil joked. The die chuckled, taking her position and closing one eye to focus better. She drew the wooden pole back, and struck the pearly white cue ball, watching as it cracked against the tip of the triangle. The Devil sipped her drink, observing the balls skidding across the green velvet. A calculating look in her burgundy eyes, the Devil stepped up and took aim. 

     “Nice.” she complimented, watching her former boss sink a stripe. 

     “I always did have good aim.” the Devil said proudly.

     One shot later, Dice laughed, taking a swig of the Fireball, watching the ball spin off-kilter to its intended target. “This is why ya never see me in this corner of the casino. I’ve got aim so bad I’m more likely to hit myself in the face than land a point.” she gestured with her cue. “That’s why I trained my cards to attack for me.”

     The Devil snickered. “Watch and learn, Queenie.” tail swaying slowly, the Devil leaned down and fired off another shot. The balls clacked against one another, the movement rippling through the group to send two balls into the hole. What she was prouder of, however, was Dice accepting her use of the nickname she had previously snapped at the Devil for. 

     “Oh, now you’re just showin’ off.” Dice said, waving a dismissive hand. But she was, admittedly, impressed. Just a little.

     “Here, lemme show ya.” the Devil beckoned the other woman closer, and she obliged. The Devil guided her hands using her own. The position was awkward, shoulders pressing against one another’s, the Devil’s arm reaching under Dice’s head, so the Devil, without even thinking, moved so her chest was on top of Dice’s back, and her other arm hung down Dice’s side, around her shoulders to touch her other hand. It was really only when the Devil realized how...close they’d become when she glanced down and saw the other woman’s cleavage pressed against the table. If it was uncomfortable, Dice said nothing. The Devil damned Dice’s high-collared shirt. 

     Dice bit the inside of her cheek, hard, her breath stuttering in her sternum. Her heart was thudding so hard in her chest she was worried the Devil could hear it. She was acutely aware of the beast’s warmth flush against her, her spice-scented breath fanning across the exposed sliver of collarbone the shirt granted. Dice’s blush darkened on her cheeks, trying to convince herself that it was from the Devil’s body heat and not the soft breasts resting on her back. Ah, if Dice moved her hips, even just a tad…

     In that moment, the two had never been happier to be women.

     They were both highly aware of their situation, but both were too afraid to point it out, for fear of making it even  _ more  _ awkward. 

     “Use, the, uh, use the cue t’sorta, use it as a guideline…” the Devil stumbled over her words as her throat went dry.  _ Why am I such an idiot?!  _ “An’ then you just…”

_      Be calm, be calm, Kingsley.  _ Dice repeated the thought in her head like a mantra. “I see what you mean.” she said hastily.

     With a surprisingly fluid motion, the Devil drew the cue back and struck the white ball. The two were drawn to the movement, staying locked in their position as they watched. A solid-colored ball fell into the hole.

     Abruptly, as though a spell had been broken, the Devil reeled away, trying to draw her focus away from the sweet scent now on her fur. Dice, meanwhile, tried to calm her blush, jerkily tugging at the hem of her shirt and eyes downcast.

     “Th-Thanks for showin’ me.” Dice said, the obligatory politeness out of habit, looking over at the other woman. 

     “Yeah.”

     They both aggressively chalked their pool cues for longer than necessary.

_      That was strange…  _ Dice thought, finding that she was a bit out of breath. In the tension of the moment, she had sort of forgotten to breathe.

__

_      ...but how can I get that to happen again?  _

     …

     The rest of the game continued, thankfully, without incident. Dice wouldn’t have been able to handle anything otherwise. The atmosphere was choking for a little while, but the pair warmed up to each other again. Before the Devil knew it, Dice was teasing her about it, as if everything was fine and dandy.

     The relief the Devil felt could not have been more welcomed. 

     Dice was tempted to ask for another...tutorial, but she refrained. So, the Devil won billiards by a landslide.

     “Say, maybe we should bet something next time we play.” the Devil said playfully, returning the equipment to their proper places.

     “What, a kiss?” Dice replied slyly, glancing at her ex-boss.

     The Devil’s tail went straight as a board. Goodness, was it hard to remember that Dice’s tongue was sharper than the edges of her head. Especially when she had a tendency to act so submissive…

     “Naw, not high-stakes enough.” the Devil replied nonchalantly.  _ Two can play at this game. _

     “Are you implying that you can win a kiss off of me anytime?” Dice responded.

     “So what if I am?” the Devil said, voice adopting a low tone as she swirled the amber liquor in her glass, leaning against the pool table. 

     “I’d say that you’re too cocky.” Dice teased, voice getting just as quiet. 

     “Am I now? I’d like to bet otherwise.” The Devil’s tail swayed slowly behind her as she approached the ex-manager. 

     “Then I assume the same  _ ‘low-stakes’ _ prize is at hand?”

     “Yep.” The Devil peered at Dice from over the rim of her glass as she took a sip. 

     Dice just laughed. “You’re ridiculous.”

     “What? Are ya afraid that I’d actually win?” The Devil finished the drink of liquid courage with a rough toss. “Well, you know what a good kisser I am, right?”

_      That’s it.  _ The Devil thought with a slight smirk, watching the color flood to Dice’s cheeks, even though she was blushing a bit as well. 

     “Joke’s on you. Ya just proved my point there, boss.” Dice recovered. “As cocky as ever.” She slowly traced a finger over the rim of her glass, pausing to let the words sink in. “I’d like to see you try to woo me.” Dice scoffed, setting her glass down. She brushed against the Devil as she strutted out confidently. “Goodnight, you goofy furball.”

     “Challenge accepted.” The Devil whispered, grinning. 

__

_      Hook, line, and sinker.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking Snake Eyes commissions~
> 
> Boring Tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	9. Surprise Visitor(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry for being late! This chapter was really hard to work out for some reason -probably another reason it was late. Also, I apologize for any typos, I honestly just wanted to shove this away from me when I wrote it and be done with it. Anyway, enjoy!

_      Now...how do I woo her?  _

    The Devil tapped her chin in thought. Everything was perfect. Laid in place, ready for her to act. The only question was ‘how’. Her ears perked.  _ Maybe I should do all the things Dice does for me. I know I appreciate it when she cooks ‘n cleans… _

    She snapped her fingers.  _ That’s it! I’ll make her somethin’ right now! She’s sure to love that!  _ The Devil thought, completely ignoring the tiny detail of her incompetency at cooking.

    The Devil hurried to the kitchen, hoping the die wasn’t already in there. A quick peek told her that Dice was somewhere else. Likely cleaning the billiards room. She had it all to herself. The monstress began to rummage through every drawer and cabinet in the kitchen, completely stumped as to what to make. She came across a jar of grain, trying to remember its name. She unlatched the top and tossed a few of the white bits into her mouth, crunching on them. It didn’t help. They seemed like rice, but a bit different.

    She placed a pot on the stove and lit it with a snap of her fingers, dumping the pale grain into it. The Devil stood and waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

    “How long is this gonna take?” she muttered to herself irritably. It wasn’t until the grain browned that she realized she wasn’t exactly cooking it. “Shit.” she huffed, and returned to the cabinets, hand stumbling upon a small stack of silver cubes. She pulled them out.

    “ _ ‘Boo-lee-on’? _ ” she read, likely butchering the name beyond recognition.  _ “‘Just add water for a delicious and flavorful stock’.  _ Sounds good to me. Flavor is good.” she unwrapped three cubes, revealing a grainy brown chunk of compacted ‘flavor’, tossing them in. The Devil poured in a few cups of water, not really knowing how much to put. She stirred the pot before putting a lid on it.

    Returning to the cabinets, the Devil pondered on what else to put in it. Water, grain and ‘boo-lee-on’ didn’t seem quite enough. Maybe some vegetables?

    She searched through the icebox, pulling out some greens. She recalled Dice using it in that delicious steak dish of hers. Spurred by this, she tossed them in, before realizing that she probably should have removed the rubber band tying them together. Quickly retrieving it from the bubbling mixture, the Devil set her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side. It smelled pretty good, like chicken and salt. This was working out well. Nothing was burning or on fire, so that was a win in her book.

    …

    Dice lifted the low collar of her tank top up to her brow, patting it. The billiards room was clean, as well as the hallways of the employee’s quarters. She tried to tell herself that her initially red cheeks were simply because it was hot in the casino -why would the pool tables be any different? Needless to say she zoomed through that room and was heading to her room to wash off and change. But as she was heading off, a soft knock came from the heavy casino doors. She hurried to the window to peek out the thick velvet curtains, and saw a familiar figure. She trotted back to heave the door open.

    “Mugman, what the hell are you doin’ here?” she asked, a bit concerned. She carefully exited and slowly shut the door so as not to cause too much noise.

    The young man’s eyes widened briefly and he looked a little flustered. The woman crossed her bare, freckled arms curiously. “H-Hello, Miss Queen Dice.” Mugman greeted. “I’m sorry for showin’ up so unexpected like this, but,” he looked a little sheepish. “I was wonderin’ if maybe ya had your cards with you?”

    “My cards?” she questioned. “You’ve met em?”

    “Miss Devil didn’t tell you? She took a late night stroll and visited me, hankering for some of Elder Kettle’s magic-givin’ potion. Just enough to bring ‘em to life, though.”

    “Oh.” Dice began.  _ Well that makes sense. I guess I was so happy about gettin’ em back I didn’t really think about the ‘how’.  _ “I sure hope she didn’t give you any trouble.”

    “Not at all.” Mugman smiled.

    The woman was relieved, and much more at ease, pulling open the door. “Well in that case, feel welcome to visit my cards any time. I’m very grateful to you for your potion. I really missed the little buggers.”

    “Thank you!” Mugman grinned, hurrying inside.

    The two walked down the hall to Dice’s room, making idle chat along the way. 

    “I apologize for my appearance.” Dice said, a bit shamefully as she picked at the hem of her shirt, stained with wood polish and soap.

    “N-No no, don’t be.” he said quickly. “I sprung up on ya. ‘Sides, you look just fine.” he continued, a pleasant tone in his voice. “Doin’ some spring cleaning?”

    “Yes, that’s just what I was doing before you came.” Dice nodded.

    “I recognized the smell of wood oil. I think Elder Kettle uses the same kind, if this big ol’ nose of mine ain’t mistaken.” he joked, tapping his bright blue nose.

    “Lady Lumber’s White Fir Wood Oil?” Dice questioned.

    Mugman broke out into a triumphant smile. “Yes! We use the same kind.”

    The little man was charmingly childish. Dice cracked a smile. She opened the door and went to her nightstand while Mugman waited politely at the door. She passed the cards to him, and watched delight unfold on his face as the cards sprung up in his hands. They chittered happily at the familiar face, beginning to prance along his arms. 

    “C’mon, lets go to one of the tables and I’ll show you the tricks I’ve taught ‘em.” Dice invited. 

    “Really?” He said, eyebrows raising. 

    “Yeah. I wouldn’t have mentioned it if I didn’t mean it.” Dice replied, leading Mugman to the poker tables and settling down at one of them. The cards, one by one, slid off of Mugman and onto the bright green velvet. 

    “Attention!” Dice said sharply, and at once, the cards fluttered into a four by four square, organized by symbol. “Now...form a house, pretty please?” she asked, giving them a hopeful smile.

    The cards tittered about for a few moments, then obediently formed a short house of cards. Mugman grinned, clapping for the cards. They squeaked happily, jumping off one another to the young man.

    “Jeez, they really like you. I should be careful, lest I find them in your hands one day instead of mine.” Dice said with a half-smile.

    Mugman laughs, cradling the cards in his arms..“Oh no Miss Dice, I think they just got an eye for kind souls.” 

    The woman scoffs. “I’m their caretaker, Mugman. It doesn’t have anything to do with that.”

    “Agree to disagree.” he responded with a knowing smile. Dice dropped the subject, rolling her eyes. With her direction, she instructed them to dance, humming a soft tune to go along with it. Mugman, easily delighted by anything that had to do with the cards, was grinning the whole time.

    The hearts twirled and the spades bounced to and fro excitedly, the diamonds waltzing around them while the clubs shimmied to the beat, trying their best. Dice’s voice picked up into a lively song, almost muttering the words by habit.

_     “Are you hep to the jive? Are you hep to the jive? Are ya hep, are ya hep, are you keepin’ in step, are you hep to the jive?” _

    To her surprise, Mugman began to hum along as well.

    “How do you know this song? Thought it was on a record no shop sold anymore.” Dice leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms and eyeing him curiously. 

    “Elder Kettle loves big band jazz and swing music, so Cuphead and I grew up listenin’ to a lot of it.” he shrugged. “He taught us a bunch of dances, too. Cups loves the tango, and I’m very good at swing. How about yourself, Miss Dice?

    “Well well well,” Dice said, uncrossing her arms and straightening up again, pleased. “The old coot has some taste. Good on him for raising cultured boys. I’m pretty rusty, but before I became manager I sometimes performed for the casino. Swing’s my forte, but tap-dancin’ is a close second.”

    Mugman smiled, replying, “I’d love to see you dance sometime.”

    She laughed, shaking her head, and the conversation lulled. Dice spoke up again in the silence that followed. “I’ve got a favor to ask ya, Mugman.”

    “Yes Miss Dice?” Mugman leaned forward in his seat, folding his hands on the velvet table. The cards made it their priority to play with his gloves.

    “I, uh, need some clothes from the tailor’s. I’ve already taken my measurements,” she dug out a piece of parchment from her back pocket and handed it to him. “Her name’s Muffet. She’s got a small house by Rumor Honeybottom’s hive, in Isle Three. It’s the color of lavenders in spring, ya can’t miss it.”

“Of course.” Mugman said happily. “Do you need them soon?”

    “Unless you wanna see me wearin’ these rags all day,” she picked at the strap of her tank top. “Then no.”

    He chuckled. “Consider it done.”

    Dice removed a bag of coins from a drawer in the table. “Here’s to pay for ‘em. It’s getting late, I’ll walk you to the door.”

    “Much appreciated.” Mugman said, tucking the paper away into his sky blue shorts and knotting the bag of coins to a belt loop. 

_     I wonder where the Devil is. We haven’t spoken all day. Well, it makes sense, I suppose.  _ She thought idly.  _ She seemed alright later, but who knows? It’s Satan for goodness’ sake. _

    “Thanks for visiting.” Dice said, hefting open the main door.

    “Thank you for  _ letting  _ me visit.” Mugman replied sweetly, balancing on the tips of his toes.

    “What was I gonna do, turn you away at the door? ‘Sides, I owe ya one. Maybe a few.” Dice said dismissively, and Mugman was about to step out when a shrill cry came out of nowhere, screaming,

_     “Fass! Gradaus!” _

    Quicker than they could blink, a battering ram made out of what appeared to be stage props rushed at them, and Mugman jerked to the side, yanking the woman with him.

    With a shuddering crash, the ram broke through the doors. The people controlling it, however, stumbled and fell to the ground. Utterly confused and a bit scared, Dice looked up to see a crew of three former debtors, all steaming mad.

    “Let go of ze man before ve make you!” the rat shouted from his soup can. Behind him was Hilda Berg, a snorting and huffing cloud bull. In a rolling tank of water was Cala Maria, the snakes on her head hissing and flashing their fangs.

    …

    A crash came from the lobby. The Devil startled, almost toppling over the pot. She quickly turned the stove off and burst through the swinging kitchen doors. 

    “Dice? Dice?!” She shouted, tearing through the hall. She skidded to a stop in the lobby, only to be met with the bosses crowded at the door. Her gaze snapped to Mugman, who was standing by her lady love. “Did you do this?!” She shouted angrily at the porcelain boy, grabbing his handle. 

    “N-No! I didn’t even kn-”

    “Duck!” Dice yelled, flattening herself to the floor as a bottle cap saw jutted out from the top of his tank. “Now’s not the time to fight with each other!” She hissed quickly, and the Devil let go. 

    “We know you’ve been luring Mugman to your ditch! Let him go now and we’ll leave you in one piece!” Cala Maria snapped. 

    “C-Cala, I’ve been  _ choosing  _ to come here on my own!” Mugman protested, standing in front of the pair defensively. “I’m safe, and I can take care of myself.”

    “Safe? Vith these two?” Werner sneered, but then his gaze snapped back to the shunned pair, really looking at them for the first time.  _ “Vhat?!”  _ the rat burst out into laughter. 

    “So that’s what the potion did.” Hilda snickered. “I’d hoped for something worse...but this is a hilarious sight, isn’t it?” 

    Dice flushed indignantly, and the Devil growled, stepping in front of her. 

    “Shut up, you brats!” The Devil snarled, her tail lashing and fists clenched. 

    Cala Maria tittered with giggles. 

    “Stop it, guys. They’ve had enough, their souls have been wrung and hung out to dry, so quit harassing them already.” Mugman said, voice suddenly much more stern than it was before. “I know you have history with them and don’t like them, but so do I. I’m willing to accept that and move past it.”

    There was a moment of tense silence, Mugman’s firm words sinking in. Queen Dice began to think that the mug could run along with this friends and this would all end peacefully. 

    “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Mugsy.” Cala said, a bit taken aback by his mini-speech. “Fine.” she crossed her arms. 

    “Since you’re so stubborn on staying, we’ll show you what kinds of people they  _ really  _ are. Those witches are only in it for themselves.” Hilda spat.

    The Devil’s ears flattened, but Dice grabbed her wrist, shooting her a look.

_     Think this through first.  _ Her gaze said.

    “We don’t have to fight.” Dice said softly, getting a bit nervous. She had no way to defend herself, except for the cards, but how would they fare with three enemies? She could feel the cards begin to fidget in the pocket of her slacks, growing anxious as well.

    Cala tossed her hair from her face, planting her hands on her hips. “Loose hips sink ships. And in this case, you’re the ship. You’re going down.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hell I forgot -got those German phrases from a website that teaches commands for German Shepards so it should be somewhat accurate hopefully? Anyway what Werner says I'm pretty sure means something like "Go! Attack!" I'm so sorry Germans.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Boring Tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	10. The Devil, Queen Dice and Mugman in: Casino Clash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse for my absence -just lost motivation. Hopefully I can write more before running out of steam.

     Queen Dice rapidly grabbed the cards from her pocket, quickly shuffling them and instinctively separating them into four separate stacks between her fingers. The Devil jerked forward, lips pulled into a snarl while Mugman stood protectively in front of the women. Dice flicked a card of hearts to the mug and the beast each, muttering to them,

     “An extra hitpoint.” the cards settled on their chests, clinging tight. Dice placed one on her own chest and tucked the extra away, clenching the remaining thirteen tight in her hand.

     Hilda rushed forward, long horns missing the group by a few inches. Cala Maria’s snakes sprung to life, spitting electric bullets from their fanged mouths. They rapidly split up to dodge them, fleeing in all different directions and ducking for cover as Werner lobbed a bomb at them. Mugman knew it would take many, many hits to knock them out, so he opened fire. He was intent at incapacitating them, not actually hurting his friends.

     “So that mug really is on our side.” The Devil muttered. 

     “If I remember correctly…” Dice muttered, ducking behind a massive stone pillar. She shuffled the spades to rest in between her middle and forefinger, one jutting forward. She poked her head out to take a peek at the situation, only to see Hilda bellow and rush forward. 

     With a shout of surprise, Dice’s hand lashed out into a vicious uppercut made more damaging by the sharp spade, which leapt off the card like a spike. Hilda’s head, knocked to the side, rammed into the pillar, mere inches from Dice. She dashed away, kicking up dust as Hilda struggled to wrench her horns out of the stone. 

     The Devil, meanwhile, was forcing the other bosses back by way of a flaming piece of the battering ram, one held in her tail and the other in one hand. She saw Dice racing towards her, but tore her gaze away. Werner was not affected by the fire, being protected in a metal can. With a quick jerk of her chin, she signaled for Mugman and Dice to focus on the rat. 

     Mugman nodded, switching his shot to a four-way spread, standing in front of Dice. 

     “I’ll be short-range, can you attack from farther away?” He shouted. 

     “Yes!” Dice quickly took a diamond from the stack, holding it in her fingers like a frisbee with the bloodred sign facing up. She threw it with her entire body weight, and the card wildly spun from her hand, swinging violently towards Werner, the symbol shooting out and stretching towards his exposed back and slicing it. Werner yelped, twisting around to grab the card. The little thing was too fast, shooting back towards Dice like a boomerang and landing in her palm. 

_      I can likely throw him once more before the magic runs out.  _ She thought nervously, so she quickly dropped two clubs to the ground. Dice snapped her fingers and they immediately bolted towards Werner like hounds chasing a rabbit, pitchy screeches cutting through the confused scuffles of fighting. Werner, attention torn between the clubs, storming towards him and Mugman’s shots, floundered in his can angrily. Dice hurled the same diamond, keenly watching as it hit the rat again. She caught the exhausted card and tucked it safely in her back pocket. She gripped the opposite ends of a club, gently yet firmly pulling and watching as the card tripled in size between her fingertips. She sent that one over to the Devil to help protect her from Cala Maria, who’s electric eels were beginning to overwhelm the beast. The club marched towards the mermaid, launching itself at the first eel to come close to her. 

     Not about to be taken off-guard again by Hilda, Dice began taking quick glances over her shoulder in between dodging Werner’s projectiles.  _ But what should I do when she gets free?  _ Dice worried. During this brief moment of distraction, she was almost hit by a chunk of something pink, but Mugman quickly leapt up and parried it. Dice scrambled to catch the mug before he could fall and crack, and he landed with a heavy  _ whump  _ in her arms.

     “Thank you kindly.” he smiled, managing to be sweet and polite even in the midst of battle. 

     “What do we do about Hilda?”

     “We let her come to us.” Mugman replied, a determined look in his dark eyes. 

     Dice, shocked, sputtered out, “B-But-”

     Mugman shot out a bomb mid-air. “Do you trust me?”

     “Not particularly-” she was cut off as Mugman swiveled, his head turning so sharply he would’ve snapped his neck if he didn’t have one. He grabbed her hand and dashed to the side, and Dice quickly saw why as Hilda stormed towards them. She was running too fast, however, to stop or change direction, so she barreled into Werner, crushing him against the wall and trapping him in his metal can.

     “O-Oh.” she finished.

     “Let’s help Miss Devil!” Mugman’s legs churned beneath him as he tore towards the other figure, letting green orbs fly from his fingertips that zoomed towards Cala Maria and diverted to her attacks when necessary.

     The Devil was looking rather beat-up, and Dice’s heart caught in her throat, suddenly a lot more anxious than she was before. She glanced at the card still on her chest and took a deep breath, running into the fray.

     The black-furred beast looked surprised and relieved to see Dice appear at her side, adjusting the spades in her hands. The two stuck close, acting as guards for Mugman while he fired bright blue bullets at Cala Maria. An electric eel snapped its fangs, lashing out suddenly from its tank. Dice squeaked and jerked back in surprise. The Devil snarled, gnashing her teeth and swiping at it with a clawed hand, leaping in front of the other woman. Dice’s eyes widened, surprised by the beast’s sudden animosity. 

     She let two diamonds fly from her fist, hitting the giant mermaid’s exposed, flushed skin. Just as soon as Dice caught the cards, she threw them again. The die-head ducked under flailing limbs and practically slapped the last card of hearts on the Devil’s arm as the beast narrowly dodged a swarm of ghostly pirates that erupted from Cala’s chest. It only took another glance at the woman beside her to steel her nerves. Dice quickly rolled up her sleeves and split the spades between her two hands.

_      Let’s just hope I remember how to throw a solid punch! _

     Queen Dice threw herself into the thick of it, beside Mugman and in front of her former boss, fists flying at nearly everything that moved. Pain lashed through her knuckles that she couldn’t feel, adrenaline pulsing through her veins, the urge to  _ hurt  _ and  _ protect  _ seizing her so tightly it was as though as she was possessed. It was then, with their combined efforts, that Cala finally went down, crashing down into her tank of water heavily, the dirtied liquid sloshing over the smooth glass brim and onto the ruined carpet of the foyer.

     The Devil fell to her knees, drained. Mugman flopped down onto the soggy carpet, cringing a bit but not finding the will within him to move. Queen Dice landed beside her companions with surprising grace, her adrenaline offering just a bit more energy before it gave out completely. She rubbed the vivid green glow from her eyes.

     “That’s so much harder without my trident.” the Devil groaned, slinging an arm over her face.

     “Agreed.” Dice huffed out, wearily gathering all her little cards into her throbbing hands. She gently smoothed out the ones that were creased.  _ I don’t know how I’m going to restore them without my magic.  _ She thought, a bit distressed. They squeaked weakly, as if to reassure her, sensing that she was upset.

     “Is everyone alright?” Mugman asked, slowly sitting back up. 

     “‘M gonna feel this in the morning.” the Devil mumbled. 

     Queen Dice suddenly jerked up to a sitting position, looking alarmed. “Oh good Chri-I  _ just  _ finished cleanin’ up the damn place!” she hollered, staggering up to a standing position, fists balled at her sides. 

     Despite her frustration,  Mugman laughed at the display of emotion. 

     “Ah, you’re definitely alright.” the Devil said, chuckles following her words. “I’ll help you clean up. After a nap.” the Devil replied lazily, rolling over and curling up like a cat. 

     Dice’s expression softened instantly, now pacified. “Okay. Thanks boss.” 

     “Golly. Never realized how taxin’ it was to take on three bosses at once.” Mugman gazed at the knocked-out figures. “I think I’ll ask Rumor to gather up a few of my friends to help these fellas home.” the young man nodded to them. He turned his deep brown gaze to the pair. “You two should get some rest. Ya look awfully beat.”

     “You can say that again.” Dice said dryly, looking longingly at the space beside the Devil, wanting very badly to lay down. But she knew that once she sat down again, she’d never be able to get back up.

     “Feel better, ya hear?” Mugman turned around to face them. “And take care of those hands. Ya really did a number on them.” he gently cupped Dice’s hands in his own for a moment, smiling at her.

     “I will. Thanks for helpin’.” Dice replied awkwardly, shifting her weight on her sore feet. 

     “Anytime.” Mugman let go of her hands, waving goodbye and slipping out the door.

     “I really need a bath.” Dice sighed. The Devil stared daggers at where Mugman was, sharp crimson eyes hawkish and now fixated on Dice. The Devil rose and followed Dice like a lost puppy towards her room. She politely sat on the bed and waited her turn, idly listening to the sounds of water sloshing and the woman’s humming. She found herself picking at her claws and looking over her shoulder every few seconds, mounting paranoia prickling at her fur. She even hurried to the window and peeked out the curtains a few times.

_      What if someone else just decides to...barge in again?  _ The Devil thought anxiously.  _ That dumb mug needed to protect us...hell, Dice did a better job of protecting me! I should be the one to do that...not her. I’m so tired. We wouldn’t stand a chance against any other bosses gangin’ up on us. _

     Hot, humid air rolled out to greet the Devil’s legs as Dice stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel wrapped around her chest that fell to her knees.

     “Pardon me.” Dice said, hurrying past the Devil and to her closet. Once again, that hawkish look overtook the Devil as she stared at her ex-manager’s figure. _ Why’s the towel so damn long…  _ She thought frustratedly, not content with the calves she saw. Well, they were very nice calves, admittedly, smooth and defined, but the Devil wanted  _ more.  _ Unfortunately, Queen Dice’s temporary ensemble left much up to the imagination. More fortunately, however, was that the Devil was  _ very  _ creative with what little was given to her. 

     She stared hungrily as Dice walked by again, slipping into the bathroom to change into her clothes. 

     “Alrighty, your turn.” Dice smiled, tossing a towel at the Devil. Startled, she didn’t catch it, the fabric smacking her in the face. The other woman chuckled and sat down in an armchair placed diagonal to the bed. Dice rummaged about in the drawer in the small table next to the chair, procuring some needle and a thread. She started to repair her ripped clothing from the fight as the Devil washed up. Well, tried to. Her hands smarted very badly, even though she cleaned them best she could. After a few minutes of pained trying, Dice sighed irritably and set down her work. Operating a needle was too precise for her now clunky, injured hands. 

     The Devil exited the bathroom to see Dice toss away the piece of clothing. 

     “You okay?” she questioned, drying the fur on her head with the towel wrapped around her neck.

     “Yes.” Dice replied, glaring at her hands, her bottom lip poking out. The Devil found it quite cute, but she forced herself to take Dice seriously.

     The Devil bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think back to when Dice patched up her scratch. She vaguely recalled where the ointment and bandages were, and quickly ducked back into the bathroom to grab them.

     “Scoot.” the Devil ordered, approaching Dice. She quirked a brow but did so anyway, and the Devil squeezed into the little space the armchair granted. It was a very tight fit, but Dice found that she rather enjoyed it. The Devil’s warm, soft body, smelling of soapy cleanliness, pressed against hers...it was lovely. But she would never admit that.

     The Devil delicately took one of Dice’s hands into her own, wincing a little. 

     “Banged yerself up good there, Queenie.” the Devil said, smoothing a thumb lightly over a scrape on the back of the die-head’s hand. 

     “You’re tellin’ me.” she scoffed. The Devil delicately felt along Dice’s palm, wrist, and fingers for any potential breaks or other internal injury. Dice’s lips tugged into a pained frown, but she said nothing. Careful of her claws, the Devil spread a thin layer of ointment across the cuts and scrapes littering her bruised skin. She noted Dice’s fingers and knuckles were a bit swollen, but she didn’t quite know what to do about that.

     “I used to be somethin’ of a brawler. My hands must be out of shape.” Dice noted idly, gingerly clenching a hand into a fist. She winced and straightened her fingers back out again.

     “‘Cause you’re the king on the hill, not the peasant doin’ the fighting.” the Devil replied simply. Dice blushed.

     The beast unwound the bandage, tearing off a piece with her teeth and wrapping it around Dice’s wrist up to the middle of her fingers and tucking the end under a layer of the fabric. She repeated the process with Dice’s other hand and had to resist kissing it.

     “There ya go. All better.”

     “Thank you.” Dice said, a bit shocked but grateful. “I didn’t expect you to know first aid.”

     “For you, I will.” the Devil replied softly, not letting go of Dice’s hand. Her head was bent slightly towards the other woman, and before she lost the nerve, she swallowed and asked, “I was wondering if I could sleep with ya tonight. I’m a bit worried about other bosses breakin’ in here, guns blazin’.” her voice was so quiet Dice almost didn’t hear her. 

     “Because I gotta protect ya. Yeah, yeah, don’t want you gettin’ hurt again.” she said a bit louder. As she spoke, it sounded as though she was convincing herself of that little white lie.

     Dice cracked a small smile. “Sure.”

     “Wh-I meant it!” the Devil snapped indignantly, a hot blush forming under her dark fur.

     Dice giggled, “I know, I know. I just meant ‘sure’ to you stayin’ here tonight. You’re silly, boss.”

     “Yeah, right. You goof.” she grumbled, but it didn’t sound very angry.

     …

     The two climbed in on opposite sides of Dice’s bed, and the Devil was immediately glad she had asked. Night had fallen, and while the princess of darkness had never been afraid of it, the eerie quiet was making her paranoid. 

     Dice cracked a wry smile. “Boss and manager, sleeping together. Imagine all the fuss it’d cause.” 

     The Devil chuckled in reply. Just because their business was sleazy didn’t mean they didn’t have standards. They weren’t  _ savages.  _

     The die-head burrowed into the blankets and was out like a light, clearly tired from the day’s activities.

     “Yeesh. No goodnight or nothin’...” she commented, and her only response was the other woman’s soft breathing. The Devil began to move slowly towards her companion, gravitating towards the warm figure like a moth to a light. A true sleeping beauty…

     An irritated groan made the Devil snap out of her trance.

     “If yer gonna be that close,” Dice slurred sleepily, kicking off the blankets. “Damn fur too hot…” 

     Her shirt had ridden up to the bottom of her ribs, while the boxers she wore hung low on her hips. The Devil’s eyes combed greedily over her creamy skin, so pale it seemed to be glowing in the moonlight peeking through the thick curtains. She longed to touch it, rest her palm on Queen Dice’s likely soft and sweet-smelling skin. Her eyes grazed over the freckles smattering her shoulders and bust, and though the Devil was acutely aware of how creepy it was, she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away. She was hopelessly infatuated with the woman.

_      How should I make a move? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Dumb Tumblr: https://papipachie.tumblr.com/


	11. u-uWu!!1!!!1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm not dead. Or am I?

     The two woke up late, the sun’s bright rays invading the sleepy peace in Dice’s room. The Devil grumbled, nosing further into the soft warmth. She sighed in pleasure.

     The warmth  _ moved. _

     Blankets weren’t supposed to do that.

     The Devil sluggishly opened her eyes, blinking a few times before realizing she had burrowed herself face-first into her companion’s chest. She yelped, jerking back. 

     "S-Sorry!” she exclaimed.

     “‘Least take me out to dinner first.” Queen Dice murmured sleepily, pressing her hands to her face to block out the sun. Even though it was low and quiet, her voice held a certain cockiness to it -likely to cover up the bright red blush on her cheeks.

_      What a perfect segway.  _ The Devil thought gleefully. “Howsabout we eat dinner together, tonight?”

     Dice whipped her hands off of her face to stare seriously at the Devil. “Oh. You were serious.”

     “Very.” she replied brashly, hoping she didn’t come off too strong.  _ But what if she doesn’t want to and I put her in an uncomfortable situatio- _

     “I’d like that. I wanna have some more peaceful days before we do anythin’ about changing ourselves back.” Dice said hopefully, rolling over so she laid face-up.

     “Agreed.”

     They laid lazily in each other’s company for a while, not saying anything, just soaking in the sun in a sleepy daze. Until Dice huffed out a breath through her nose, and her brows pinched tight.

     “You a bull now?” the Devil asked jokingly.

     “Ha ha.” Dice rolled her eyes. “I just remembered the damn foyer.”

     “Leave it. You and your neatness.” Dice pierced the Devil with a sharp look. “Maybe the destruction out front will deter folks from bargin’ in again. ‘Sides,” she paused to yawn widely, bright fangs flashing in the sunlight as she stretched, wiggling her toes. Despite the serious set of teeth in her mouth, Dice found the display quite adorable. She resisted the urge to stroke the Devil’s tail, sticking out from under her. It too wiggled as she stretched. The beast closed her mouth, the tip of her forked tongue poking out for a moment before she continued. “I don’t think those ex-debtors’ll be too pleased t’say they got beaten by the ‘bad guys’ again and one of their little heroes. They’ll probably keep it quiet for a while.”

     “You’re right. I hadn’t thought about it that way.” Dice murmured, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully.

     “See? I can be the brains sometime.” the Devil sat up and twisted her torso to one side, shoulders sagging in relief as her spine popped several times. Dice winced a little at the sound, and without breaking eye contact, the Devil twisted to the other side, eliciting another set of cracks. Her companion scowled, sticking out her tongue.

     “That’s gross.”

     “What? You’re tellin’ me you never crack your knuckles? You mess with your hands all the damn time, surely it happens.”

     “Once or twice. And that don’t mean I like it.” she retorted.

     “You’re surprisingly squeamish.” the Devil teased.

     “No I’m not.” Dice crossed her arms. “It’s just gross.”

     “Well, I’m stiff and sore, so unless you got another way to ease that, I’ll just have to keep on poppin’.”

     Dice bit the inside of her cheek as a thought sprang to the forefront of her mind. She tried to dismiss it, but now that it had occurred to her, the thought seemed content with settling there. 

     “Pardon me if I’m bein’ a little forward here, boss…” Dice wrung her hands. “But I could maybe give you a massage?”

     The Devil had to stop herself from throwing her body onto Dice’s lap with a mixture of gratitude and  _ ‘hey, do it now!’. _

     “Thanks, Dice. I’d love that.” the Devil replied earnestly. Dice bit her bottom lip shyly, looking anywhere else but her former boss’ eyes. The Devil had to clamp down on the inside of her cheek to keep from making some sort of sexual comment about Dice’s skilled hands. 

     The beast sprung up and off the bed, hands on her hips. “Well, I’m hungry. I’m gonna make breakfast.”

     Dice snorted, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “You? Cook? Come now boss, we don’t wanna destroy the  _ rest  _ of the casino, now do ya?”

     “I’ll have you know I made somethin’ just yesterday, before the scuffle happened. And I think it was gonna be a good meal.” she huffed.

     Dice’s eyebrows threatened to raise off her face entirely. “Ya think? Y’didn’t even taste it?”

     “Well, I mean,” the Devil’s confidence deflated and she kicked at the floor. “I put stuff that tastes good into it, so it must be good.”

     She expected a teasing remark or a smug chuckle at her simple, childish response. Instead, Dice just smiled and said, “Makes sense. Let’s see what ya made.”

     She walked out the door, tossing out, “And if it’s edible.”

     …

     Now it was the Devil’s turn to wring her hands anxiously. She had never really understood the phrase until today, wringing one’s hands as a display of nervousness. But holding her hands up near her chest, twisting and rubbing at her clawed fingers like Dice had earlier, really evoked an image of concerned mortal. This pot of...whatever she put in was ridiculously important. The Devil worried that her lovely manager wouldn’t want such an incompetent creature, so stupid it couldn’t even cook! Her heart leapt in her throat as Dice removed the lid to the pot.

     Dice furrowed her brows in confusion. 

     “What exactly did ya put in this?”

     “I...uh, it looked like rice, ‘n boo-lee-on...and some green things.”

     The woman poked at it with a spoon. It made a dull thacking noise, and Dice broke out into a smile.

     “You’re so…”

_      Horrible? Awful? Wasteful? Disgusting? Idiotic? Worthle- _

     “Silly.” Dice finished. “You’re such a fluffy ball of goof. This is risotto, broccoli rabe, and  _ bouillon  _ cubes. You butchered that word so terribly I can smell the blood.”

     A mixture of nervous laughter and a breath of a relief bubbled out of the Devil.  _ She’s not even mad. She...she thinks I’m funny! _

     That was a much-needed boost to her ego.

     “As for it being edible, I don’t think it’s poisonous. I’m sorry Boss, but I don’t have a strong desire to eat it. I think you could  _ hurt  _ someone with this. Granted, if I could get it outta the pot.” she smirked. 

     Another sheepish round of chuckles came from the Devil. 

     “It  _ does _ give me an idea for breakfast, though.” Dice said, picking up the half-full jar of risotto, the top haphazardly twisted on it. “Get this outta the pot while I get the other ingredients ready.”

     “On it, Boss.” the Devil replied teasingly, earning a lighthearted scoff from her companion. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Dice putter around the kitchen, plucking spices from cabinets and dried fruits from bags. Her crimson eyes followed Dice’s hands, chopping up sticky figs and sweet dates, tossing them with raisins into a bowl with brown sugar and a pinch of salt. The Devil tossed bricklike chunks of failed risotto and broccoli rabe into the trash before scrubbing the pot to its original perfect shine. 

     “Grab me some cream from the refrigerator in the back, wouldja?” Dice asked.

     “We...have a refrigerator?”

     The die stared at her, unimpressed, a hand on her hip. “Hell is literally right below our feet. It’s a crusade to even keep the kitchen at a normal temperature, of course we got a refrigerator. The icebox out front is for stuff we're gonna use quicker.”

     “Oh. Guess I’m old-fashioned.” the Devil said, trotting off to the magical refrigerator. When she came back with the glass bottle of cream, Dice was toasting whole spices in the pot. The warm, fragrant scents of allspice, nutmeg and cardamom tickled her nose pleasantly. Her tail waved back and forth slowly, caught in the trance of homey, familiar smells. Her wine red eyes shifted to the colors of affectionate embers as she stared at Dice’s back. She was humming pleasantly, wooden spoon clacking at the sides of the metal pot as she stirred it. The Devil’s eyes traced her lady love’s figure. Somewhere along the way, she had donned an apron, the back tied into a signature bow.  _ Cute... _

     “Well? You gonna stand there like a hypnotized dope at his first card game or are you gonna give me the cream?”

     Dice had turned around, holding out her hand expectantly. The Devil had nearly dropped the bottle, a hot blush rising beneath her fur.

     Dice giggled. “For the Princess of Darkness and Debauchery, you’re a little easy to tease.”

     The Devil’s wit snapped right back into place. “Oh, I’m sorry that I ain’t much of a challenge to  _ Queen Dice, Gamest in the Land~ _ ” she waved her hands at the heavy emphasis on the phrase, putting on a frou-frou accent. 

     Dice rolls her eyes, pouring in half the bottle. It hits the pot with a hiss, steam rising from its opaque white surface. She pours in the risotto and sugar, turning the flame down to baby sparks of bluish flame just licking the bottom of the pot. Dice placed the lid on the pot, then rummaged about in a drawer, pulling out a little mint green metal timer with black notches that had the numbers written below them. She twisted it so there was thirty minutes on the clock, setting it back down and leaning on the counter.

     “We’ve got some time to kill.” she crossed her arms, looking at the Devil. “Want to do somethin’?”

_      You.  _ Was the knee-jerk reaction of the Devil, but thankfully, she didn’t act on it. But there  _ was  _ something else she could cash in on…

     “How about that massage?” she asked slyly despite the insane beating of her heart.

     A flicker of surprise ran through the woman’s eyes, and she scrunched her hands in the apron haltingly, as if she went to dry them but realized they weren’t wet. 

     Dice’s cheeks began to take on a cherub tone. “S-Sure.” she quickly undid her apron, then draped it over the shiny marble countertop. “Let’s uh, h-head up to my room.”

     Though the Devil felt bad for embarrassing her darling flower, she rather liked the cute, flustered stutter. And the blush did suit her quite nicely...she would like to see Dice with a more vivid one though...engulfing her whole face in lovestruck passion, splayed out on the lavender sheets-

_      Okay, relax.  _ The Devil quickly scolded herself. Once again, her imagination was running from her, and her tail began to coil around her thigh, rubbing against the other one as she followed Dice up to the bedroom. 

     Once they were there, Dice drew back the duvet and the Devil laid onto the soft, sweet-smelling sheets she had slept in mere hours ago. Dice studied her for a moment, biting her lip. She seemed to look a bit resigned, then tentatively climbed onto the bed, placing a foot on either side of the Devil’s wide hips. She saw Dice grab at her wrist out of the corner of her eye, then she dropped the hand. 

     Dice saw her companion staring, so she explained. “I forgot I don’t have gloves. Force of habit.”

     “Ah.” she replied, but seeing Dice so nervous and quiet made her frown. “You don’t gotta do this. You look kinda uncomfortable.”

     “I’m not nervous.” Dice retorted, once again crossing her arms. “Why would I be?”

_      Because I’ve got you face-down, at my will and hand’s control?  _ The sneaky little thought embedded itself into Dice’s mind, dirty and demanding. 

     “You tell me.” the Devil said wryly, pillowing her arms under her head as she got comfortable. “You can sit on me.”  _ And on my face, but you didn’t ask. _

     “Alright.” and just to prove she wasn’t nervous, she balanced on the Devil’s butt, flexing her hands and leaning on her ex-boss’s furry back. Dice kneaded her soft, warm fingers into the back of the Devil’s neck, slowly working out the knots. It was barely five minutes in and the Devil already felt like she was melting into the sheets. Her deft hands coaxed the perpetual tenseness out of the monstress’ shoulders.

     “You’re so tight up here. I might have to come back to it.” Dice commented softly. Even though the Devil had pointed out her quietness, this tone seemed...intimate. Like she didn’t want to break the moment. Ironically, it felt like the Devil was the wild animal she was trying not to scare away, though it was most often the other way around. Using her knuckles, Queen Dice firmly rubbed at the Devil’s relaxed shoulder blades, making the latter shiver a bit.

     “Did that hurt?” Dice asked, instantly drawing her hands away.

     “N-No! Not at all.” the Devil recovered.

     “Ticklish there too?” Dice jested, brushing her fingertips along the Devil’s sides.

     She bit back a yelp of surprise, her reaction restrained to a little jolt. “Heh, think you’ve found all my ticklish spots, Queenie.”

     With a gentle chuckle, Dice resumed the massage, moving to the middle of her boss’s back. She used the heels of her palms in long, slow caresses across the muscles, which were in desperate need of a proper stretch. Her thumbs slid comfortably into the little dimples at the base of the Devil’s spine. She bit her lip, hard, at the perfect gripping position, but pushed it out of her mind. She clenched her hands into fists and massaged where the Devil’s back rounded out into her sides, careful not to put too much pressure near the sensitive parts. Dice realized she was hunching over the woman’s body to get her hands down as far as possible, then she remembered her place and quickly moved her hands back up, blushing harder than ever.

     Dice leaned over to focus more on the Devil’s shoulders, chest just brushing the other’s back. She squeezed, hard, dragging her hands in short, quick strokes, before easing off on the pressure and rubbing comforting circles into the Devil’s flesh instead. The die alternated like that, hard and soft. The room was quiet, save for quiet breaths and the occasional creak of the bed. The Devil sagged further into the mattress, her ears flopping down. Her tail had the properties of a cooked noodle. Despite the calming atmosphere, gratitude and desire blossomed in the Devil’s heart and she turned around when Dice paused to move to another part of her shoulders. 

     Her torso twisted in a way that would normally hurt, but after the massage it felt easy. She, however, didn’t expect Dice’s face to be that close to hers, and her ears jerked back up again as though they were on a string. Surprisingly, Dice didn’t move back, but her eyes widened.

     At that moment, the bedroom disappeared. The casino did too. So did the entirety of Inkwell Isle. It was just them. The Devil’s velvet-colored eyes gazing lovingly into Queen Dice’s dark ones, shining a soft spring green.

     “I’m sorry,” the Devil said, almost inaudibly. “But I gotta kiss you.” her hand slowly moved up Dice’s side and onto the small of her back. The arm pressed against the bed lifted and cupped Dice’s hip to steady her as she rolled over, now face up.

     “Okay.” Dice whispered, voice just as tender. The hand on her hip moved up to hold the right corner of her face, thumb stroking the area. The Devil leaned up, Dice moved down.

     When their lips met, it was so unlike the first time, it was completely blown out of the Devil’s mind. The true nearness of Dice was a warm blanket on a cold, rainy day. Once again, Dice’s sweet, floral scent entered the Devil’s mind.

     It was almost as though time had stopped. Which was fine...as long as Dice got to feel the Devil’s mouth against hers. It wasn’t hasty or lustful. There was no tongue or teeth. It just was. It just was the two lost souls found again. It just was the two wrapped together. Love was in bloom. It always had been, but it was in season like the cherry blossoms adorning weathered branches. Something that had been there for a long time, but something entirely fresh and newly born at spring’s coming at the same time. Innocent, naive, yet knowing and experienced. 

     It was as exquisite and unique as Dice herself, and something the Devil hadn’t felt in all her milennia of existence. They parted, but just barely, lips still brushing, lighter than a moth’s touch. Dice took a breath, then found herself gravitating towards the Devil again, their lips sliding into a gentle, yet more confident lock. 

     A shrill ringing noise brought the two back to reality and they jerked away from one another. Dice squeaked as she lost her balance on the Devil’s stomach, but the beast swiftly caught her and used it as an excuse to hold her close.

     “You were the one who said she was hungry.” Dice murmured into the Devil’s warm neck.

     Emboldened by the kiss, the Devil purred in her ear, “Hungry for you.”

     “Oh, Hell. You’re ridiculous.” Dice drew back, but she was laughing, and a warm red began to spread along her cheeks and neck. “Well, maybe this is motivation instead,” she paused, looking as though she were thinking about her next words, but the Devil knew it was likely for dramatic flair. 

     “Dinner dates are overrated. How about a breakfast date?”

     The Devil’s heart burst with joy.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and positivity~
> 
> I lurk here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/papipachie


End file.
